


Payback - You´re My Bitch

by Severus1snape



Series: Snarry Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of spanking, Mild S&M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Post-War, Sex Club, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry Potter, kinkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape survives The Final Battle, resumes his post as a potions professor in Harry´s final year at Hogwarts, and still loathes Harry - even though Harry tries everything in his power to befriend him, Harry has had enough. He follows Snape out one late afternoon and soon discovers a way to get back at Snape, using a kinky side he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worrisome Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I am working with my amazing Beta Darla - thanks so much for making me improve <3
> 
> This story was posted May 11th 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this story has shifting POVs between 1st (Harry - when he is all alone) and third person.

I slide my fingers through my dark, untamed hair and pull slightly while letting out a frustrated groan. I don´t _get_ it. I really, really don´t get it. Or him for that matter. I curse my father´s treatment of him to bits at times like this. If he hadn´t been such a prick back in his school days, just maybe _he_ wouldn´t hold that against me. Like it was my bloody fault, simply because I look like James Potter.

 

I never did anything to the man, yet, he still hates my guts. I can see it in his eyes every time I even try to start a conversation with him. He drowns me in his dark orbs of loathing and I can´t ever seem to do anything right. It´s not because I want to scream at him or curse him. He never meets my eyes when I try to search his face for a clue to what the problem is. He should like looking into my eyes; they are green - and that´s half the colors of Slytherin house! Whenever the other professors look away, he sneers my way. Just like he always has. He has avoided speaking to me more than usual, and that is saying a lot, since his only interactions with me in the past have been him insulting me, taking house points or handing out detentions. Even those - on the few occasions he has mustered up enough words to spoil an evening for me, lately - he makes me sit with bloody Filch of all people.

 

I stretch my legs out in front of me lazily as I drum my fingers on the table in front of me. I am supposed to be studying now. But my mind seems to be wandering off a lot. To him. Why won´t he let me thank him for saving my life a billion times over the years? I shift awkwardly in my seat, trying to remind myself that getting too angry at him definitely won´t get me any closer to speaking with the man.

 

I wouldn´t even have known about any of it had he not given me his memories on his deathbed. Or, what I thought was his deathbed. What we _all_ did. Especially me, Ron and Hermione, since we were the last ones to see him. I shudder now, as I remember lurking outside the Shack looking in on Voldemort and his disgusting snake. Voldemort ordered Nagini to take care of his own dirty work for him, like the cold-hearted coward he was, and probably always had been. I can almost feel the loud banging noises that erupted when Nagini struck - once, twice and the final time - thrusting him into the wooden walls. Like a marionette. He never even made a sound. It wasn´t until after reviewing the images he gave me, that I considered how brave he had been. He didn´t plead for his life; he simply let it happen. I entered the Schack later because, well, nobody deserves to die alone. Not even him. Not even after everything he had done to me. I realized he was still alive and I quickly reached out with the only thing I could find - pure instinct, of course - and that happened to be my own hand. I can still remember feeling his warm blood seeping through my fingers as it poured out of the wound in his throat.

 

I swallow, suddenly my mouth is dry. Again. My hand goes through my own locks, it´s a habit that makes my hair look even less tamed. I don´t care because it lets me keep my focus. On him.

 

I watched him _die_. He ordered me to look at him, and it wasn´t until later that I understood that he wanted to see her eyes one final time. My mom´s. His best friend, and the woman he had been in love with.

 

I take a deep breath, still not knowing how to feel about that. It´s weird. I can live with weird, though.

 

I saw the light disappearing from his dark eyes while my hand got drenched in his blood and the last breath left his lungs. I started shaking, trying to not break down while witnessing a man die. My chest ached, knowing Snape couldn´t breathe properly, and there was nothing I could do! Even though I hated him then, watching him die was one of the worst things I have ever had to endure. I suppose that is how the other professors felt too, judging from the horrified expressions on their faces when I shared with them how he died in my arms. They used to see him as their friend. at some point.

 

Nobody had expected Snape to live through several bites from Nagini after The Final Battle. I remember the time when Mr. Weasley was bitten, the Healer said that _he_ was only saved because he was found at once. Snape laid there in his own pool of blood for many hours. All alone, dead.

 

Yet, here he walks around in his bloody teaching robes at Hogwarts in my final year very much breathing, still doing his best to torment his students. I don´t understand how he can simply go back to the way things were. Doesn´t he get that things have changed? He _died_! He gave me his most treasured memories; the things he wanted to stay hidden, deeply buried behind his Occlumensi walls. I´m positive he must have removed all of those sensitive memories from his own mind on the occasions he tried to teach me the skill. He crossed a line - I bet only Dumbledore knew about my mum - and then he expects me to simply ignore it? How can I ignore what he did for me? Or how many times he saved my life - even though he was a right git while doing it!? I rub my temples because I can feel myself getting angry again.

 

I was the one that came back for him.

 

After watching the memories and killing Voldemort, I wanted to bury Snape´s body - I think my mum would have liked that, and I felt I owed him that much at least. That´s the reason I wanted to go back alone.

 

When I found him on the floor of the Schack, there was so much blood. I stared at his paler-than-ever face and closed his eyes with my hands. It was something I had once seen in one of the Documentaries Uncle Vernon used to watch, and I got to take a peek while polishing the silverware. My eyes lingered on the neck wound. I wanted to see what other injuries Nagini had caused Snape, so I let my eyes take in the rest of his body as he lay unmoving before me. Snape´s skin had felt cold and I shivered. Then, I saw his chest move. Just once. But that proved enough to get things moving.

 

So, I brought him to St. Mungo’s, where I threatened the staff to do something, and they did. At least at wand point.

 

When he woke up two and a half weeks later _I_ was the first person he saw, and he vomited. The Healers said it was a natural process for his body when moving out of a coma, so I didn´t take it too personally. The staff claimed he had taken an Anti-Snake Venom Potion prior to the battle and that´s why he lived. I feel numb thinking about what Snape had to go through. Doing Voldemort´s bidding, spying for Dumbledore - always knowing and acknowledging he could die the very next moment. It´s ingenious to think about Snape preparing for his death in such details - but then again, he was around Nagini a lot, so it seems legit enough. It makes me wonder if perhaps Snape would have done better in Ravenclaw. They are smart and plan ahead, too.

 

The Healers also said that you can´t become immune to snake venom by drinking the potion. They then explained to me that it slows the process of dying down. It really does make sense that a Potions Master would be able to use his knowledge like this.

 

I don´t think Snape _wanted_ to live through the war at all. The bloody miserable git!

 

It´s in the way he acts now. Well, he was always a bastard, but somehow now, he´s worse. Not in general, mostly it´s towards me and the other Order members, those who were supposed to have been his allies. Snape is acting as if they are all ghosts to him - invincible, and simply not there - and they are _letting_ him get away with it!

 

He ignores the other professors to the point of refusing to eat in the Great Hall most days - unless they are addressing him directly. I witnessed that myself during the summer when the castle was being rebuilt with the aid of the staff and students. Most of the students´ families even offered to help - those who didn´t have too much money to donate, used their own free time to help do the actual work.

 

Snape wasn´t really being rude. He just didn´t seem to care anymore. He doesn´t give out as much homework either.

 

He even stopped yelling at Neville whenever he saw him! I found myself wishing to do something wrong so Snape would finally go back to being himself again. Hermione told me he actually picks her during Potions if she raises her hand - and everyone knows he´s practically ignored her for 6 years! I don´t understand what is up with that at all. Has he gone mad? Did the war finally break him - or is he simply trying to turn everyone else mad in the process - with his world-flipping insanities?

 

It´s like he´s not Snape at all.

 

But I can´t tell for sure because he won´t talk about it, especially not to me. If it´s not school-related, he slams the door in my face. Repeatedly I´ve waited for Hermione outside the Potions class, but as soon as Snape sees me - he retreats to his own rooms through the back door each time. Twice I found my courage and knocked on his door after dinner. He didn´t even open it!

 

I let out a frustrated groan. I don´t want to give up on him. There is something about him that makes me want to know him. He helped win the war. He was friends with my mum - how can I just ignore that and move on because Snape decides to act like a child?! So, I saved _his_ life - why is this such a bad thing? He can´t possibly still believe all that bollocks about me being raised as a spoiled brat!? He read the Prophet the day after I gave my interview about most of the things. I saw him reading it in the Great Hall. And I only let them print the story to get them off my back. If people already know, then it shouldn´t be newsworthy for at least a while. I take off my glasses and wipe them with my shirt before placing them back on my nose. I know I´m scowling right now, but I can´t help it whenever I think about Snape!

 

I don´t know what else to try now.

 

I´m not my father, I _know_ he knows that deep down now.

 

I sigh and lean back in the library chair forgetting about the book I was supposed to be reading for Dark Arts. Even _that_ Snape has taken away from me. I can´t even enjoy besting the others anymore. It´s like he´s sucked all joy out of my body with _his_ hate, and he won´t even tell me why.

 

I place the book back into my almost empty satchel knowing I would not get any more work done today. It was already past dinner and I wasn´t even hungry. I had stayed here to think. After the war, I´d once more become the center of the Universe and I couldn´t seem to get a moment´s peace of mind. The article helped a great deal, though.

 

Hermione was pleased that I´d chosen to bury myself in my studies of course, and my friends let me be when I wanted to be alone. I´d killed Voldemort after all, I´d _earned_ that right for privacy.

 

My feet seem to know their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, God knows I´d walked this route so many times before today. Though, I feel like going outside instead, and why shouldn´t I? It was not past curfew, not by a long shot. I always enjoyed being outside the most. Even at the Dursleys, the only peace I got had been when I was working in the garden. And Hogwarts´ grounds are so much better. I don´t have to work - I can simply bask in the beauty of the rough nature and the changing seasons. ´Fresh air is great for thinking´, Hermione always says.

 

I hide my satchel behind the closest statue and cast a notice-me-not spell on my items, before running out into the windy late October autumn weather. I pull my robes closer to my lean body and look around.

 

I love this time of year.

 

The feisty pull and push of the winds trying to decide which way to go next. The blur of red, yellow, green, brown – all wanting to show natures true colors. The shift between rainy, cloudy, sunny and windy, fighting to push forth the best show of the season.

 

Mother Nature is describing my own _insides_.

 

I grin and draw in a great portion of air, then cough at what my eyes caught sight off in the beyond just close of the Forbidden Forest, clearly moving _away_ from Hogwarts.

 

Snape.


	2. Men´s Night Out

The nearest street lamp´s lights flickered as Harry landed easily on the pavement, with his Magic producing a wave of energies around him. Harry scanned the unknown territory and let his eyes zoom in on the dark-clad - no surprise there - Snape, who was moving away from Harry like the Devil was on his tail. Harry sniffed the air and smelled food nearby, but he ignored his hunger and instead followed Snape - he needed to keep his focus on what was important. Snape.

 

Harry had taken his apparition test privately in August shortly before returning to his last year of school and had passed with bravura. When Harry landed in the ring they were supposed to apparate to, the instructor had gaped openly as Harry´s wild Magic had sent out sparks. It _must_ have been spectacular because Harry _felt_ his own Magic. It was like - after becoming of age - that the strength of his abilities had increased. Maybe they had. Being Harry Potter and having stronger magic than most, he had, of course, already mastered it to the fullest, so that he was able to follow the track of someone else apparating. Something that most times took years to learn, and which some never accomplished at all.

 

 _What in Merlin´s name was Snape doing in Muggle London?_ Harry wondered as he watched his professor prowling the busy streets with his usual black hood up. Maybe it was because the man didn´t want to be recognized more than the chill of the Autumn weather? Harry couldn´t imagine who would know him here. He blinked when the lights from a nearby streetlamp momentarily blinded him, the brightness was projected into his eyes. He noticed that they were in a practically deserted area of town and the ones that walked past him, did so at a brisk tempo. _Was this a bad neighborhood?_ he wondered. He looked around in the narrow streets and shook his head, he didn´t see anything suspicious. He saw a dimly lit, very small coffee shop, several tall buildings that seemed to be apartments, three young men smoking and laughing together.

 

The green-eyed student had no idea what had prompted him to follow Snape in the first place and leaving Hogwarts´ grounds at that. But he did and had. He may be a Gryffindor but he was still anxious about getting caught. He didn´t want his friends to find out he had been careless once again. He didn´t need another dressing down by Hermione, even though she always meant well. Harry would already be in trouble if someone discovered he had left school. He could clearly imagine the stern frown on the Headmistress´face, Hagrid´s disappointed and open expression, the slight shake of professor Flitwick´s head, and Filch would certainly be begging to hang him up by his thumbs! But then again, he was of age, so there wasn´t that much that could be done as far as punishments go. They could deduct house points, of course, or give him detention. Harry shrugged. He would be out of school this summer, and it´s not like he´s breaking the law. School rules, maybe.

 

It was a chilly night and Harry began to shudder a bit, but he wasn´t about to let that ruin his pursuit of Snape. Snape turned and looked around before he quickened his pace. This was odd - was he meeting someone? Or was he on to Harry? Harry ducked and tried to control his heavy breathing. His heart pounded away in his chest, and he suddenly felt nervous - in a good way - and he almost wanted to hum silently, but wouldn´t dare risk it. He felt _alive_ for the first time in months! He grinned into the semi-darkness he was hiding in, as he crept along the buildings after Snape. He didn´t even notice where they were going now.

 

His focus was on Snape.

 

Harry crouched down behind a light-brown car, the rusty underside was visible to him because the paint was beginning to peel. It might have been a minivan - not that Harry was an expert, or that he cared about cars in general. When the former spy glanced back - as if knowing someone was following him - Harry held his breath and waited for his professor to catch him. Harry wasn´t close enough to see Snape´s expressions. The man kept his hood up, covering his thin face, casting it into shadow. 

 

Maybe Snape was cautious merely out of habit, Harry hoped, as he watched the taller male turn a corner and Harry could come out of his hiding place to pick up the trail once more. Harry´s stomach dropped as the thrill of it all was finally setting in.

 

Harry sneaked around the three-story-tall grey building. Someone had painted one side with Graffiti - and not in any complimentary way - and stayed as close to the outer walls as possible. He felt like a proper spy - he wished he had an Animagus form to hide behind - sneaking up on the enemy. Only, he wasn´t too sure if Snape _was_ the enemy anymore. That´s what he wanted to find out. His insides were fighting to not let his Magic run wild as waves of excitement washed over him like a heavy blanket on a cold winter´s night, soothing and warming him enough to content him, his fingers itched to do _something_. He wanted to bark out a laugh, not even caring how silly that would be right now. This _was_ Snape he was following, and against the man´s will, too.

 

Snape was going to be furious if he ever found out. He would probably have Harry in detentions for the rest of Harry´s school days. _It´s his own damn fault for ignoring me._ Harry thought as he swung his wand in an x over himself - his Magic ripping a wave of shimmering white through the air - and cast a Disillusion spell, and a Lightweight one on his feet, too, so that his steps could barely be heard while he was getting closer to Snape.

 

He shouldn´t have bothered because he soon noticed the mustard yellow muggle building Snape had entered. It blended in with this part of London like Filch at the Yule Ball - which was not bloody likely! Huge neon white letters blinked in rotation one by one before flashing the white name all at once: Maurice´s. The square building with metallic-like walls done in dark brown disappeared into the shadows. Harry guesses it was only a few years old. Being separated from the surrounding buildings allowed just enough room on both sides for a decent number of cars or motorbikes. Hary spotted several of each. It looked like a _club_. He couldn´t imagine _why_ his professor would go here of all places - surely, Snape was not the clubbing type at all? Harry snickered inwardly at the outrageous picture of a dancing, drinking and flirting Snape would make.

 

His Magic cracked with yellowish sparks as he cast a Tempus Charm that let him know it was nearly seven thirty. So, dinner would be through by now. It also accounted for the lack of bouncers greeting the guests by the door, maybe they would come on duty in a couple of hours. Harry had found himself in several clubs during the summer with Rion and Charlie after he had confessed to never visited one before. Under their guidance, he tried and failed numerous times in the art of flirting. Harry cringed as he remembered one of the most awkward nights of his life, as girl after girl turned him down. He had learned that Muggle clubs had guards that decided who was allowed in most places. So this must be a different kind of place altogether, Harry concluded.

 

Harry strode over to the entrance of the ´club´ and pushed the door slightly open to peek inside. He paused as thumping loud noises assaulted his ears. The lights were dimly lit over the bar area. Again, Harry had to wonder what Snape would be doing here. A man that hides away in his private room at Hogwarts hardly seemed the type to visit an establishment such as this.

 

 _Maybe the lack of proper lighting was to hide the not so attractive ones like Snape, so they could get laid, too._ Harry snorted.

 

Harry went inside, not knowing what the hell he was getting himself into. He hoped there wouldn´t be any more embarrassing moments with girls laughing in his face again. He cringed and pushed his glasses higher up his nose and walked slowly toward the bar area. His heartbeat competed with the thumping loud music as his nerves set in. He felt the coins in his pockets, warm against his thigh, reminding him of the muggle money he had with him at all times - he could never be sure when he might need them. After his becoming of age, he had forced his aunt to set up a credit card account for him, linking it to his Gringott´s vault. The Potter one, because he was not touching the Black one. Not this close to Sirius´ death anyway.

 

Harry looked around to see if he was being watched before he discreetly ended the spells he had placed over himself and went up to the bar, no longer caring if Snape saw him at this point. He was _so_ getting a drink.

 

Harry stood with his back to the bar, trying his best to ignore his already sore, sensitive ears - waiting for the barkeeper to take notice of him - while he let his eyes wander. There was quite the crowd already, he noticed. Young, old, tall, short, average, thin, fat, muscled, long-, short-haired or bald ones. Some wore glasses like himself, some had more piercings than Harry thought possible. The guy next to him had pierced his eyebrow, his nose and both his ears - Harry didn´t want to imagine what else he had pierced. He shuddered at the idea of having his private parts mauled that way. Across the bar, he noticed an older-looking man. His belly could almost give professor Slughorn's a run for its money. He was talking vividly to the bloke next to him while laughing - it made him look much younger than his around-fifty. He wore glasses like Harry and was the most ´normal-looking` man - next to Harry - in the entire room. In the back of the room, people were dancing or grinding against each other. Harry averted his eyes and reminded himself that he was here for Snape, not for the dancing. Not that he _could_ dance, to begin with, but they looked like they were enjoying themselves out there on the floor. Nobody seemed to smoke, which pleased Harry because he hated the smell that lingered on your skin for a day after no matter how many times he showered after going out in public. It seemed like a regular club to Harry, where people were enjoying themselves; talking, dancing, or drinking. He let his eyes wander again. Most were dressed casually nice, regardless of piercings and tattoos - but they all had one thing in common, Harry realized, and his eyes widened.

 

They were all _male_.

 

“How can I serve you, young one?” Harry heard the male´s smooth voice asking him curtly from behind him. Harry turned around, still pondering over the fact that this was men-allowed only because they wanted to get away from nagging spouses. And Harry had heard enough from his male friends to know how that went. Or – Harry´s heartbeat raced away and he coughed -

 

This was a _gay_ club.

 

Harry´s last thought was confirmed as the barkeeper smiled brightly and spoke once more. “Had I known _you_ would be waiting for me; I would have served you first.” Then the blond-haired male winked. His teeth were completely white and straight, he was a head taller than Harry and his body was firm like Charlie´s. The t-shirt he wore showed off his bulging arms, the left one covered in ink. Harry watched his left arm, trying to imagine the number of hours it had taken to have done. Was the rest of his body also covered in ink? Harry blinked and coughed again. He was sure he was blushing. And why shouldn´t he, since this was the first male to have ever hit on him? Not that he minded, though, he just never thought about men that way before. Well, he was now!

 

A thought went through his mind. _He knows who I am?_ But it was shot down the second after. Because this was a Muggle club in the middle of busy Muggle London, and the man now in front of Harry in his twenties was talking again. “You´re going to be popular here tonight, green eyes are rare and with a body like that.” Harry noticed the man staring at the parts of his body he could see; his face, his arms, and his chest. The blond wiped traces of bruised mint from the mortar - and damn it if Harry knew how he could still remember the object´s name at the moment - when the bartender was holding the mortar as if he was holding a cock and the cloth was only a hand that was... Harry stopped the trail of suggestive thoughts before he would grow hard at the idea of someone doing _that_ to him. Too late! Harry knew he was blushing like a virgin right now and did the only thing he could think of under the circumstances. He smiled and flirted back.

 

“I´m sure you get more attention here than I do.” And Harry had the bravery to wink back. That earned him a laugh.

 

“Of course I do. But that´s only because I have the drinks to offer.” _Focus! I will grab a drink, then find Snape. This flirting could be my way to get the other to talk,_ Harry mentally scolded himself. Harry sat down because his legs felt slightly out of order as a tingling sensation went through them. This kind of attention was not something he was that used to. He was tired of being fawned over for his fame. They tended to behave like he was a God and not a _human_. People he didn´t even know sent him marriage proposals. He didn´t want someone who didn´t actually like him! Right now the blond male was looking at him with eyes that were burning and full of fire. Harry hadn´t seen that kind of blue before - or maybe he simply never noticed. And the blond had no idea who the hell Harry was. Harry smiled and leaned closer to the bartender to indicate that he liked the attention!

 

So what if he was male, Harry could deal with that later if needed. He fidgeted a bit in his seat as he tried to remember what words were and how to use them properly. He was saved when the bartender spoke.

 

“Jake´s the name,” he held out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did and willed his hand to stop trembling. Blue eyes met green ones and Harry blushed again. Jake seemed to notice but was kind enough not to mention it. “You´re of age?”

 

Harry released the other´s hand. “Harry, and yes I am.” He pulled out his card and offered it to Jake; ”A beer please, you pick what´s good.” Harry smiled as Jake took the plastic and got his order.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said, as Jake placed the beer in front of him, and cleared his throat because the word came out too weird. Jake nodded while grinning, and wiped off a few glasses while staring at Harry still. The other barkeeper went to the other end of the bar to take orders. _Here it goes. Please don´t stutter..._ “So, I´m looking for my… friend…” Harry hesitated on what to call Snape. ´Professor´ would not do, and ´Miserable bastard´ would hardly get answers. “About 6´2´, dark clothes, dark long hair, dark eyes, pale skin, older.” Harry took a drink, “He entered slightly before me, but I lost track of him and I´m… new to this place,” Harry confessed.

 

Jake eyed him over, then grinned and leaned closer, his voice a mere whisper, as if he was letting Harry in on a secret. “You hardly seem the type.” Harry´ eyes widened as he watched Jake twisting the towel in his hands, then he let his left one slide firmly toward the end and all the way off. Harry swallowed and looked away, feeling another blush creeping up on him. Before he could ask Jake what he had meant Harry got his answers. “But then again, _he_ didn´t seem the type to give up on control either. How do you two know each other?” Harry did his best not to sputter in surprise and confusion.

 

Harry said the only thing that came to mind without confessing to their student-teacher relation. “He was best friends with my mom when they went to school together.” Jake´s eyes widened for a moment before he laughed.

 

“I guess you go way back then. That´s good. It´s all about trust in the end, isn´t it?” Before Harry could say he didn´t exactly trust Snape, Jake spoke. “Through the green door in the back left corner just there. Maurice will get you started on the paperwork. Enjoy yourself.” Harry eyed the door wearily, not really sure if he liked the idea of going through it. Jake winked before going off to take a bald stuffy-looking man´s order that really looked like he needed a stiff one. Harry was baffled at the sudden change of Jake´s flirty ways. Was Harry not interesting enough? Did he think Harry was _with_ Snape? He tried not to gag at the idea. Hell no, that would - urgh, that was so not happening.

 

Harry finished his beer before rising slowly from his seat. His palms were clammy and he felt a drop of sweat sliding down his back in anticipation as his feet slowly took him across the floor. He hated not knowing what the devil was going on. He had a bad feeling about this. Why was he going into a new area of the club? He took a deep breath, willing his Magic to behave, - so the Muggles wouldn´t learn about his world just because he couldn´t control his own excitement - then he wiped his palms on his trousers before reaching for the door handle and opened the door slowly. Once the door had closed behind him he froze and nearly bit through his bottom lip to stop his screams of surprise.

 

There was a counter with a dark-skinned male behind it. the walls had pictures of men in various positions of dominance. Harry gulped as he stared at the one where a man spanked another man. The picture on the far right showed a man being... fucked... while gagged. Harry´s prominent erection was a sure indication that he _liked_ what he saw! Harry swallowed as he stared at the sign above the counter. Harry felt the heat surrounding him, that probably meant he was blushing worse than ever. _Oh god, what is this place?! No wonder it wasn´t connected to the club directly!_ Harry stared at the sign again. It said: ´Fetish fantasy, private area – your command is his wish.´


	3. Run, Harry, Run

Harry eyed the man behind the counter. The man waited patiently for the youth to approach him, as green eyes studied the broad-shoulders and just a slight indication of a belly. It was not unattractive. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?!_ Taking in the bald head while the stranger clearly fought back a grin from Harry´s behaviour. Harry finally guessed the man´s age to be somewhere around 40. Not seeing any tattoos, yet, the man had his ears and his lip!? pierced. His plush lips finally lost the battle to hide the amusement and parted to release a chuckle that would make a bass singer envious. The dark-brown eyes shone with warmth, inviting Harry to take a step closer. This was a man you wanted to talk to; a man you could trust. Someone who seemed likable from the first eyesight; like Kingsley or Arthur. Harry didn´t know if he wanted to turn around and run as fast as his legs could carry him any longer. He should have thought that following Snape was a terrible idea all along. But he was here now, no harm in finding out what this place was all about. Right? He didn´t know if he was excited or appalled, being faced with some sort of establishment that clearly had some sexual undertones to it. Were men paying for sex here? Or was this simply a place for men with equal interests to meet? Harry gasped when realizing something.

 

The tingling sensation caressing his neck made his hair stand up, as he gasped from the realization that hit him like the Hogwarts Express. Snape is _gay_?!

 

Well, Harry had no problem with gays. Even though he had been raised amongst muggles and some didn´t like gays there, Harry didn´t mind. He had never known someone who was gay before himself, and not in a million years had he thought that Snape, of all people, would be into men. Who was he to judge whom others fucked? He was smart enough to know it wasn´t something men decided to become. He had read, that they were born that way, just like others who were straight. To Harry, it was natural to follow your own urges, as long as it didn´t harm anyone else.

 

Besides, hadn´t he _liked_ the attention Jake had offered him? Maybe that was why the whole girl-thing never worked quite right?!

 

The memories gifted to Harry on Snape´s deathbed - offered by the man himself - had been filled to the brim with a lonely heart´s aching desire to be allowed to love Lily. Perhaps Harry had been misguided by the friendship between his mum and Snape passing as the perfect alibi for Snape´s hidden affection toward his dad instead?

 

Harry glanced up at the sign again and shuddered. His mind raced with wonderment over if this went into the category of harming others? The thrill of it all mixed with his innocent experience made him question why he was still standing there. Harry glanced back to the pictures, in turn, realizing he had no idea how this should go. Having heard of Doms and Subs before, Harry hadn´t really paid attention, his teenage embarrassment had throttled any courage to learn more. Because why would he? He wasn´t into violent, abusive, manipulative sex. His eyes once more found their way to one of the pictures. A short-haired blond man had his fingers buried in light-brown longer hair, as the man - clearly the sub - was kneeling while sucking him off, the sub´s hands bound behind his back. A thick, heavy erection hung between the two men, indicating the sub´s pleasure as real, too. Harry realized that maybe it wasn´t _really_ like that. 

 

Heat surrounded Harry as he considered the idea of controlling others as hot. His blush was still prominent as he sighed in one last attempt to control his nerves. Would it really be so bad to admit to getting hard at the idea of having someone to take pleasure from? Harry had already begun fantasizing about being with someone - after seeing the pictures - that he could be the one controlling his partner's pleasure. His prick gave an intrigued twitch in his now tight pants. Clearly Harry like the idea of making decisions in bed. Being able to choose the time, place, and which position would be hot. But what _really_ got Harry all hot and bothered, and on the brink of coming without any stimulation, was the power to deny someone their orgasm. Not that he didn´t want them to enjoy sex! Merlin, he was just so new to this world and he had wanted to explore it for a while.

 

Harry made his decision and turned to the man and smiled. "Hello," he leaned against the counter, not missing the man checking him out. That gave him a bit more confidence, as he put a hand casually into his back pocket to make him appear calmer. He pushed his Gryffindor courage to the front and let it take the lead.

 

The man smiled back and answered in a deep coy voice: “Hello Lad, are you lost or having second thoughts? Guessing it´s your first time here judging from your facial expressions.” Maurice´s voice calmly spoke to him in a non-judgmental voice.

 

“Er – hi, not really sure how or why…” Harry started and then shook his head. His stomach tried to force his lunch out, so he swallowed, holding back the bile. He shifted his feet and placed a hand on the counter. He could do this. “I was looking for someone who came here about twenty minutes ago. Well, I don´t know if he came in _here_ then, he might have gotten a drink somewhere in the back –“ Harry knew he was rambling, but he was just so bloody nervous!

 

“And what does your mate look like?” Maurice asked, the amusement clear in his tone of voice as he interrupted Harry´s flow of words.

 

Harry answered: “Dark-hair, 6´2´, dark clothes, pale, big nose...” Why he hadn´t just said ugly as hell was beyond Harry, but then again, someone coming here to meet up would probably not address his – _did he say... mate?!_ Harry´s eyes widened.

 

“You like ´em older then. Mr. Prince already has someone meeting him here tonight –“

 

“I´ll pay double.” Harry interrupted promptly and blinked as his own words hit his brain. He could see Maurice starting to argue - and when Harry got back at Hogwarts later that night, he swore at his own stupidity over his previous words. _What the fuck am I doing? Do I really want to get back at Snape badly enough to seeing him half-naked? Was it even about petty revenge anymore?_ His heart was going to burst through his chest if he didn´t calm himself and his Magic down. His bit his lower lip and concentrated on breathing through his nose while contemplating the situation.

 

He was damn angry with Snape for not allowing Harry to speak his mind and finally apologize, and thank him. _It´s not like I´ll have to see him in his birth costume or touch him, I just want something on him that I can use to force him into cooperating._ Harry felt the blush creeping up on him as his mind returned to the sudden desire to withhold his partner´s orgasm. Did he want _that_ with Snape of all people?! In Harry´s mind forcing Snape to be confronted with the Gryffindor totally made sense. He hadn´t thought about how much Snape would loathe him even more after this, and that this would bring the man further away from accepting Harry´s friendship. He was hurt, and Snape had to stop thinking he was more important all the bloody time. Harry was brought back to the conversation as Maurice spoke.

 

“I don´t think, that h-”

 

“Triple then.” Harry heard himself arguing for no reason at all. The older man raised his brow.

 

“You would pay 700pounds to dominate someone twice your age for half an hour, when _you_ could have someone much younger, not to mention way better looking, for free?” Maurice sounded intrigued and Harry noticed he leaned closer waiting for him to answer.

 

 _700 pounds?? Fucking hell!_ Harry´s tried not to show the shock unless to anger Maurice. He didn´t want him to think he was mocking him. “Yes, yes I would.” Harry´s stupid mouth said. And he cursed inwardly, feeling much braver than he clearly must look like at the moment. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose, the sweat was making them fall down. God, he was practically trembling with nerves now.

 

Maurice ducked behind the counter briefly and then placed a single sheet of paper and a pen in front of Harry. “I´ll need you to fill out this form.” He watched as Harry bent over the paper and hesitated when he got to his full name. “Not many use their real names here.” Harry reached into his shirt pocket and grabbed his Visa, not sure when he was supposed to pay - before or after. “I have seven years´ experience in the art of discretion, young one. This paper is only for my eyes, yours and in case your mate wants to see it, with your permission, of course. That´s how it works here. Not all in here know each other before engaging in anything. This file makes it easier in case you want another visit from a certain someone.” Harry offered a small nervous smile to Maurice and handed over the card for inspection.

 

 _God, I clearly can´t sign my real name. Snape might see it, sneaky bastard_ Harry grinned as the evil thought wandered into his brain and he scribbled down the name he had chosen. _James Black. Oh, Harry, you´re so cruel._ He snickered to himself as he handed back the sheet of paper.

 

“I´ll go check on Mr. Prince, see if he´s up for the new experience. I should, however, inform you, that unless both agree not to, both men wear masks covering their faces, although the subs´ are altered to allow a gag in place. Which is the case of your mate, but I guess you already know his preferences…” Maurice said and turned to check in room five. Harry nodded even though Maurice couldn´t see him. His hands were shaking, he realized, when his right hand went through his hair. His legs were wobbly, and his chest heavy with anticipation. 

 

Harry´s mind finally caught up with what Maurice had said: _Gags?! What the bloody... It´s fine, everything will be fine! Relax... think positive thoughts - this is better. He won´t be able to curse me._ Harry was lost in his own world and a slowly arising panic attack when Maurice came back and gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry blinked. The door they went through led to a room that took away Harry´s breath.

 

Harry looked around and took in the scents of the room; it smelled of wood and a bit like lavender. He cringed. He hated lavender, it reminded him of the Dursleys´ home. When he noticed the plus-sized dark blue armchairs, he wanted to jump in one and bury himself with pillows, just like he did in the Gryffindor Common room. There were magazines on various subjects lined up on two iron wall shelves, clearly to find inspiration in. The walls seemed to invite Harry in with their subtle cream-colored facade, the floors made of dark wood left the Gryffindor with a want to move around barefoot. Harry´s eyes almost left their sockets when he found the toys; the large display of dildos and lubrication creams. Maurice noticed what Harry was staring at and he opened an oak cabinet on the left-hand side and Harry´s eyes widened further when he was presented with something else! “In here we have the whips and such,” Maurice informed him, even though Harry could see that for himself, thank you very much! Harry bit his bottom lip to not laugh nervously, when seeing what appeared to be a whip in every size and shape, and pads too. He had to look away for a moment, he felt dizzy and the slow beginning of arousal. “Mr. Prince always uses this room, the other rooms have some of these things too, in addition to other entertainment objects.”

 

“Like what?” Harry hoped he played his part well and didn´t reveal how scared he actually was. Not scared, as in ´Oh no, a crazy dragon,´ more like ´holy shit, what is this!?´

 

“Room five is what you see here. If you are interested in something less or more later on, I´ll show you the other rooms I have.” Maurice opened another cabinet. “Nipple clamps, cock rings and such are in here.” _Nipple clams? Snape, you sick fuck!_ He wouldn´t acknowledge that his cock was now hard. Not yet. “Oh, and don´t forget the condoms. They´re here. We have strict rules here, even amongst mates.” Harry tried not to vomit, he was so not shagging Snape. That would just be plain nasty. Wouldn´t it?

 

This establishment is a light version of SM. It´s a popular place I run here, and I tend to keep it that way. I know many go all in with offering suits and more, but my clients are happy, and furthermore, they always come back. Why fix what´s not broken, eh?” He laughed, and Harry found he liked his laugh. A lot.

 

Maurice winked and Harry blushed at the innuendo. “I´ll leave you to it then. Pick out a mask and through that door.” The dark-skinned man pointed at the only white and plain door in the room. “Lock this door here after I leave, and there´s a red lamp that will go off when it´s time for you to leave. Whatever items you´ve used, put them in this basket by the door, and,” Maurice stopped in his tracks, which Harry wouldn´t have noticed since he stood there frozen. “Tell you what, I´ll give you an hour since it´s your first time.”

 

Harry nodded nervously and heard the door close behind him. He used magic to lock the door and took a deep breath as he picked out a red and black mask before grinning and removing his glasses, silently rejoicing in the fact that his eyesight had improved over the past year. "Oh god, Harry, you´ve lost your mind." He said to himself. "Come on - you´re a Gryffindor. This is the only way to find out about this world, and if you like it!" Judging by his throbbing prick, he already knew the answer. He cast a charm on his eyes, turning them blue. He was used to concealing himself every now and then when the public was too much to handle and he wanted a break from the attention. He went to the cabinet and picked out an item too, then opened the door and had to swallow his laugh. He didn´t even take notice of his cock not losing interest.

 

The back of Harry´s hair stood on end as he slowly entered the room, hands almost dripping with sweat when he saw Snape gagged around a purple mask. A thick chain - two-pieced that intertwined, binding them together, ensuring no escape - restrained Snape to a bed on his back. Black tight trousers and a simple black Muggle shirt hugged Snape´s body smoothly. Harry _might_ have wondered why Snape was shoeless if he hadn´t been busy not gaping at the inviting picture. Snape looked _good_. Harry gulped openly and stared. He wanted to be appalled. He really, really did. And he should be! He was bloody attracted to Snape!! Harry met Snape´s eyes when he looked up at him entering the room.

 

The bed, situated in the center of the room, had cream-cloured blankets Snape had folded beneath his head to use as a pillow. Black mixed with cream as Snape´s dark hair spread across the pillow-blanket. A red lamp hung high on the lefthand on egg-shell-colored walls, - turned on until Harry´s time was up - it was the size of Harry´s closed fist and round. The Muggle radiator was sending waves of soothing heat into the twenty foot twenty sized room, though it didn´t help with Harry´s still clammy palms. Harry sniffed the air and caught a scent of sandalwood mixed with a flowery essence that he couldn´t identify. A tiny bedside table in dark wood stood on the left side of the bed, waiting for Harry to fill it with intriguing objects. Harry shivered as he remembered what he had brought with him. Walls covered in more perverted dominance paintings that caused Harry´s heart rate to race away made him avert his eye, lest he would come at from the mere promise of something.

 

The desperate sound Snape made when seeing him - was either a growl swallowed by the black ball in his mouth or a groan of anticipation - made the Gryffindor´s cock take notice. Harry´s nerves were slowly slithering away and he felt the excitement taking over. His body was tingling all over, and his Magic caressed him soothingly as if urging him to calm down and take control. Harry was going to have fun.

 

He had an hour to do whatever he wanted to Snape without getting hexed in return. _There was a God._

 

In Harry´s hand he had a medium-sized black rubber dildo that wobbled lightly when he moved it. It was the one he had liked the best when perusing the display of toys. It looked brand new - and probably was, if the prices were any indication. Of course, he was not going to _use_ it on Snape. It was to tease the man, Harry thought to himself. At the last minute - before he placed the dildo on the bedside table like planned - Harry watched Snape´s eyes widen and another sound escaped his professor. Young, inexperienced hands gripped the toy firmly, blue eyes never leaving the dark ones. The right hand´s thumb gently began caressing the fake cock´s head, paying extra attention the tiny slit where any pre-cum would have dropped from.

 

Snape closed his eyes and groaned.

 

The Gryffindor finally placed the dildo on the bedside table. Harry had already worked up his plan after laying eyes on the picture Snape was making. His heart beat strong an fast, his palms were clammy, so he wiped them casually off on his own jeans. He was going to leave Snape hanging on the verge of satisfaction and leave. That ought to show the bastard that _aching_ feeling deep within that he had no problem inflicting upon others.

 

Harry was aching to talk to the man, to relieve his own guilt and apologize, so they could turn a new page and stop this whole animosity that had been between them since their first meeting. Harry needed that to move forward with a clean slate.

 

Harry was determined. "Have you been a bad boy today? Is that why you are being _punished?_ Snape´s cock was trying to escape its restraints inside the trousers after Harry´s spoken words. The youth tried his best to hide the slight shake of his hands when he very slowly began unbuttoning his own shirt. Teasing Snape would have to mean getting him excited firstly. And judging from the way Snape´s eyes followed Harry´s every move it was working just fine. Snape groaned and he was panting heavily now.

 

Harry´s prick jumped in excitement. _What?!_

 


	4. A Tentatively New World

Wearing a disguise Harry had a role to play now. Between the Dursleys and his fellow students, Harry understood playing roles. Needless to say, getting into character now in front of Snape - who had no clue he was, in fact, Harry Potter - well, he could do this! Glancing back at the pictures on the wall, one, in particular, caught his eyes. A large man - the dominant - had a smaller male laid on across his knees. Naked. Harry bit back a groan as he imagined the hand that was raised mid-air, obviously about to spank the sub. _God_ Harry was so bloody hard!

Brought back to reality, Harry forced his hands to move slowly. Seven buttons lined his pale blue shirt.

Tentative fingers only slightly shook as they undid a button. A low rumbling noise escaped Snape, reassuring Harry that the older man enjoyed himself. Wearing a sly smile, his fingers lingered on the young exposed skin - just a bit longer than necessary before moving on to the next button - earning the Gryffindor another growl. As an added bonus, the older man yanked on his restraints in an attempt to grab him. The teenager´s prick gave a delighted little jump.

As he slowly - and with more confidence - revealed even more of his tanned, youthful skin, Snape´s eyes widened and became sort of glossy. Even with little sexual experience he knew that his professor liked what he saw.

Harry flaunted lean chest muscles that only a Quidditch player could develop - covered with sparse black hair, two light-brown nipples, standing up proudly from both excitement and anticipation, a subtle hint of a six-pack, and a dark-haired trail of temptation leading toward his groin. Trembling fingers reached out and played with his own nipple. Lips parted as the other hand rose to a rosy mouth offering sinful images to Snape as Harry sucked two fingers and groaned. Releasing the fingers, he brought them in contact with the other nipple and wet it, covering it with saliva, pretending someone had sucked it.

When Harry reached the last button, Snape slammed his head back into his pillow as Harry´s firm abs appeared entirely. They were marked but not bulging, and Harry liked them like this. From the looks of things, Snape appreciated the efforts. Prick so hard Harry would come from a mere touch, he drew in a large portion of air - ignoring his own panting - in the last effort to fend off his pre-mature orgasm. His hand reached down to grab his erection through his trousers and gave it a squeeze in case breathing wouldn´t stop him from coming. Harry bit his bottom lip while looking down at Snape, trying to appear both wanton and innocent, which he bloody _was_ at the moment!

"Stop moving!" Harry ordered with an authority that he didn´t really feel confident enough to uphold. With a body more turned on than he could ever remember - and his prick throbbing so hard inside his tight pants that he feared he might just have to open them so he wouldn´t smother completely - Harry needed to take back his control of the situation!

Toeing off his shoes, Harry crawled onto the large bed and thought of his fortune at having remembered to alter his voice. As he leaned closer to the taller man, Snape´s breathing became louder.

“Tell me, have you been a good boy today?” Harry whispered.

Harry thanked Merlin for his ability to act, otherwise, he would have grinned when Snape whimpered in response. Harry let his eyes wander down the older male´s trapped body. _He´s quite fit for a man his age really._ Filled with a need to rip off Snape´s clothes, Harry ignored that fact that just one hour ago this would have appalled him!

He trailed a finger across Snape´s shirt teasingly. “Would you like me to take this off for you, so you can… feel... comfortable...? You seem... hot...” Harry offered, knowing he would have to flirt a bit to coax the other male into agreeing. Taking in his prior engagements - and his clammy hands and racing heart - Harry´s awkward attempt at flirting didn´t sway his professor´s avid attention. And his prick thanked him with yet another throb. Snape squirmed around the bed for a while before the older male nodded his consent.

Harry stared at the area where Voldemort had left his Mark on the professor, and wondered if Snape had cast a glamour upon it. Though a Muggle joint, that didn´t mean that someone wouldn´t know about wizards. Curiosity trickled through his mind, and soon, Harry found himself ripping and tearing off the man´s clothes to get a better view.

Hands trembling, young fingers began unbuttoning the black shirt. Harry´s nerves rampaged, even more, when he reached the last button. The binds - wrapped from wrist to bed posts - prevented him from taking the shirt off completely. Too focussed on manipulating the Slytherin to realize what he was about to do, Harry vanished the shirt with wandless magic.

 _Fuck!! If he scared Snape off he wouldn´t be able to trick him into talking!_ The older male froze on the bed. The famous Potions professor-scowl tried to ruin the mood - but damn it if Harry would let it! Inwardly cursing himself, Harry took out his wand, the new one he had purchased after the war.

“I - er... I felt your magic so I figured it would be okay to use mine, too?” Harry tried desperately to grasp the reins of control back, as he locked eyes with Snape, tentative fingers etched forward slowly to caress a dark-brow nipple.

A drawn-out groan, scrutinizing dark eyes stared back at the Gryffindor while fingers moved teasingly down firm abs with a promise of more. After a few seconds´ of silence, Snape finally nodded. _Either Snape is trusting or careless after the war has ended._ Harry thought, as he placed his wand - hands shaking - beside the dildo and looked for the first time at Snape´s half-naked body.

Lean and toned muscles, pale skin, and a scar stretching from the right nipple up to his right collarbone met Harry´s eyes. Warm and eager fingers mapped the scar, telling the older male just how sexy the Gryffindor found him. Who didn´t like battle-scars?! Hairless, unless counting those leading down to his… Harry blinked to stay focused. Snape was staring at him as if waiting for a judgment, so Harry said: “Very nice."

Snape twitched when the youth unconsciously reached out to touch the Mark. The snake´s slim body twisted so it resembled the number eight, the upper part of the snake went through the bottom loop, leading your eyes to the open-ready-to-strike mouth. The tail at the very top of the retile was a skull. As much as Harry admired the craftsmanship of the tattoo, he loathed what it stood for; slavery and death. The Gryffindor exhaled sharply. Harry kept trailing his finger over it a couple of times, hoping to convey to Snape that he would never treat him like a slave. The finger left a trail further down the professor´s arm to his shoulder.

Harry´s finger traced the other nipple - they one he hadn´t already explored - that wasted no time to harden by his touch. _Huh, he likes it._ So, naturally, the Gryffindor had to see if the other would salute him as well. It did, so he rewarded Snape with a twist to the bud, a little harder than he himself would have liked, but the Slytherin groaned and bucked into the fingers. _Kinky bastard._ "That´s a good boy..." he whispered encouragingly. Harry then did it again, and again, and again.

 _I have Snape under my control._ Harry thought, as his eyes caught sight of the massive bulge trapped in the Slytherin´s pants. "Looks like it hurts." And before Harry´s brain could register anything the Gryffindor´s hands opened the olde male´s pants - taking his time to drag the zipper down - to let his boxed in dick breathe. Blokes knew all about the discomfort of a boner that could not breathe. "There - all better. Let me take care of you..." Snape groaned as loosened pants set his dick free.

“You´re a big boy, aren´t you?” Harry stated, not having a clue why the fuck he would say such a thing in the first place! The youth nodded and met dark orbs. Snape raised his hips in suggestion and Harry chuckled. “Mmm, are you begging for more?” The professor groaned. The youth leaned closer and whispered: "I want to hear you beg for it." And something inside the student´s brain clicked, Harry reached out with one hand and cupped Snape´s large erection lightly. "Beg!"

The professor nodded up at Harry supposedly offering that as his begging. It didn´t stop him from taking a firmer grip on the dick, nor did it stop Harry from pulling it twice along the boxers in which it was still very much trapped. "Not good enough!" he commanded, air thick with wanton needs reaching to be fulfilled.

Harry watched in fascination at the control he had over Snape´s body. As his professor tossed his head to the side and his eyes practically pleaded with Harry in his second attempt to please the youth. "I´ll remove the gag now. Then you _will_ do as I tell you!" It´s intoxicating to have this much control. I could do anything to Snape, and he wouldn´t be able to stop me.

"Please..." voice deep and raspy, like Snape had been denied speech for days. Harry nearly came.

The Slytherin´s thick cock - standing tall and firm - swelled thicker than his own, but not much longer, Harry finally agreed: “I´ll give you what you want...” He reached out and did what he liked himself. A thumb ran across the head, the other hand grabbing the top of the dick tightly then pulling firmly. 

The older male moved his hips again and the Gryffindor understood. Snape wasn´t a beautiful man, not by a long shot, but even Harry had to admit that in this state, the man was damn sexy. Eyes wild with wanton begging, hips raised themselves, trying to undulate into the youth´s hands in their quest for satisfaction. Dark locks spread across the pillow-blanket and sweat dripped along the professor´s jaw caused by the needy movements. Nipples hard, abs showed the flat stomach, perfected by the dark hairs which made sure the eyes were drawn to a saluting mast of temptation. Harry took a deep breath unsure Snape wasn´t the one able to control him instead!

Harry panted alongside Snape. This was the first time Harry had ever seen his potions professor come undone. He felt his own dick acknowledge that someone was aroused because of something he was doing. Hand reaching down, eyes fixed on the dark eyes beneath him, the hand gripped his own throbbing cock, making sure to show the professor the bulge. 

"Please..." Eyes rolled back and jaw tight as if begging was still awkward to the older man.

Harry´s hand reached out to Snape´s erection and began moving; up and down, and up and down over the thick shaft, while his thumb kept rolling the pre-cum around. Harry made the decision then to own Snape. To make him his! He wouldn´t let anyone else see the man like this.

Harry´s other hand reached out and began playing with Snape´s nipple. The Slytherin was writhing on the bed and Harry felt more powerful now than he had when he killed Voldemort. “So bloody sexy…” Harry admitted out loud. And he was.

Snape jerked his hips upwards roughly pleading with both his eyes and his gagged voice. Harry knew what his professor was asking of him. The only reason Harry agreed was the fact that Severus Snape was actually begging.

Harry leaned in and engulfed Snape´s weeping cock willingly.


	5. Reflections Of Change

Harry listened to his friends chatting away where they sat with him in Gryffindor Tower on Thursday night, enjoying that the upcoming weekend. The workload was massive in their final year and everyone was struggling to keep up, all except Hermione, and to his friends´ shock, Harry. Not having a lunatic inside his head was doing Harry wonders.

 

Harry was casually leaning back in an armchair by the roaring fire, legs crossed by his ankles in front of him. His mind remembering his time with Snape as he stared around the room at his friends; Hermione and Ron were snuggled up against each other on a couch alongside with Neville and a Ginny that was practically in her boyfriends´ lap. Seamus sat on the thick red rug beneath Harry´s feet and Dean was lying on his back beside the Irish male.

 

“So, are you _ever_ going to tell us where you went last Friday Harry?” Dean asked, pulling Harry back to reality with a jerk. The dark-skinned male watched as the bespectacled male grinned cautiously, everyone’s eyes now resting on his form as well.

 

Blush evident on his cheeks, breathing fought to become calm as he collected his courage, he said: "You wouldn’t believe me if I did.” Hand fidgeted with his trousers in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

 

Harry laughed awkwardly at Ginny´s next exclamation. “Harry James Potter keeping a secret - whatever will the Prophet say?” Ron snorted while Hermione giggled lightly.

 

“I may have to leave school again tomorrow and –“ Harry started after clearing his throat, suddenly dry with nerves.

 

“And what mate?” Ron injected curiously on behalf of the other friends in their group, body moving a tad closer to Harry´s, inviting him to speak.

 

“It involves Snape.” Grin widening as Neville and Ron cursed in unison. The perfected frown marred Hermione´s face. Their dark-skinned friend whistled. A yelp escaped the Irishman at the same time at the red-headed female released a high-pitched squeal.

 

“What?!” Ron, the ever so loyal friend whispered. Harry decided to shock them further and reveal more - they would find out eventually - and the dark-haired teen knew he could trust them.

 

“I sucked a dick!” Harry had waited until the boys had all lifted their Butterbeers so he could enjoy them choking and coughing on their drinks at his blunt question.

 

“No fucking way Harry! You didn´t?!” Ginny exclaimed. Harry answered her indirectly while shrugging.

 

“Does sucking someone's dick make you gay?" The question was more to himself than his friends. Continuing Harry stated: "He doesn´t even know it was my dick he was gagging on too, later - it was priceless.” Neville, who had matured immensely over the past year and the first one to be able to speak, said.

 

“Did he swallow?” After a couple of embarrassing seconds, everyone burst out laughing.

 

“Come off it Harry, if you didn´t really want to tell us then at least don´t make up preposterous stories.” Hermione wiped away the tears from laughing hard. MInutes passed in silence as the group of friends stared at each other, then at Harry, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Hermione calmed herself enough to be serious. “I thought you finally learned to respect him like we did.” The others nodded in agreement, uncertain of what to say.

 

“I´m not making it up ´Mione. He left, I followed him! I wanted to talk to him, to get him to listen to me, you know.” And they _did_ know. “Then we went to Muggle London and ended up in this bar, kinky as hell, and I sort of…” He mumbled the rest.

 

“You did _what_?” Seamus - the Irish accent obvious - wanted to know.

 

“I paid for his time…” _There, I said it._ Harry bit his lip as his friends froze in mid actions and nobody spoke. So Harry tried to explain. “It´s… he went there and I kind of… someone else was about to spend time with him and I freaked out and kind of offered money for his time behind his back and-“ Heat rose to his cheeks, palms sweaty and breathing was a little more controlled, lest he wanted to start panting at the memory of being with Snape.

 

“How much?” Hermione interrupted, always to the point. Facts first - reaction later!

 

“Huh?” Harry was dumbfounded, expecting more outraged outburst.

 

“How much money?” Dean explained calmly what Hermione had meant to ask.

 

“700 pounds.” Harry mumbled, and didn´t dare meet the others´ judging eyes. Ron, Neville, and Ginny were purebloods, so they didn´t know how much that was, and Dean and Seamus had spent so much time in the wizarding world they had a hard time not calculating in Galleons, so it was up to Hermione to gasp.

 

“You paid 142 galleons!” Hermione shrieked. There it was - the outraged had simply been delayed!

 

“Well, it´s not like I can´t afford it. I just planned on talking to him, well that´s not true, I wanted to turn him on then leave him hanging. But he just… when I got in there he was…” Harry trailed off.

 

While they were in shock, Harry couldn´t help but notice that some of his friends looked, intrigued?  Seamus and Ginny in particular. He couldn´t read Ron, which was saying a lot since he was usually like an open book. “He was what?” Neville whispered as if afraid of the answer.

 

“Tied up,” Harry breathed out, and his friends cursed or gasped, “And gagged, too. at first.”

 

“SHITE!” Seamus exclaimed, “Don´t say stuff like tha´ Har´, I´ll cum in me pants.”

 

Harry laughed knowingly. Seamus was the only one in the group that swung both ways that he knew of. “Merlin, you´re into that sort...? So, what happened next? Oh god Harry, this is so bloody…” Ginny questioned, pink flush painted across her face in both embarrassment and excitement.

 

“Weird.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“Surprising.”

 

“HOT!”

 

“Well, I don´t know about hot, Seamus,” Dean spoke, voice still calm and friendly, “But it´s not gross, Ron. How can you say that about your friend?”

 

“It´s Snape!” Ron argued, green in the face. Harry sat back and let his friends argue. It´s how the Gryffindors did things. They jump into things, they confess, they argue, they decide how do go on from there.

 

“He´s a person, too, and a rather brave and spectacular one at that,” Hermione interjected, voice hesitant and high-pitched, though. Harry smiled; she was trying.

 

“But he´s ugly and he´s still a git –“

 

“Look, I get it okay. But you weren´t there, Ron, he was…” Harry licked his lips, knowing this as the place to jump in, lest Ron would stay on the same track. Besides, Snape wasn´t ugly... anymore... “It was like he was somebody else. He let go –“

 

“I´ll say.” Neville chimed in, and there was laughter again, even though some of it sounded forced.

 

“—of all control. And he… _I_ was the one in control and I´ve never felt more powerful in my life. Screw magic, this was mind-blowing. It was like it was just the two of us and my control over him. Fuck it, it had to be brilliant, because I forgot I wasn´t even gay! I just… I let go too, on the spur of the moment, and it was… amazing.” Harry finished his rambling slightly breathless.

 

“Are you going back?” Ginny said in awe after a few moments. Harry knew she would be supportive and understanding, she always was. He loved Ron and Hermione. But Ron always had his own ideas of how things should be and they could hardly ever be changed, and Hermione was always so in control and perfect in everything she did. Harry sometimes wondered if she made notes on how she and Ron should fuck.

 

“I know I shouldn´t, hell, I don´t even know if _he´ll_ go again already, but I just… and I´m not gay! This is just so… arghh…” Harry´s hand tugged on his locks.

 

Silence. And it dragged on, and on.

 

“I think you should.” Neville stated softly, and they all turned and stared at their friend. _He_ of all people should say the opposite. “I mean, I´ve never heard you talking like this before, other than when you ran Dumbledore´s Army. There´s a passion there –“

 

“Passion??! It´s Snape!” Ron burst out.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I agree with Neville,” Ginny said supporting, flipping her brother the finger when he stared her down nastily.

 

“Me too!” Yelled Seamus. “And take a Muggle cam with you so we ca-“

 

“Shut your face, you freak.” Dean swatted Seamus´ laughing head and grinned. “If you want to go back, do it. It´s your choice, Harry. And we won´t tell anyone else about this. You know all of our secrets too after all.” The dark-skinned youth winked, earning a grin from Harry.

 

“And your money.” Ginny said amusement clear in her voice.

 

“Surely, there must be other ways than to _pay_ Professor Snape to get him to spend time with you, Harry.” Hermione chimed in.

 

“Yeah, I´ll just walk down to him and say, ´so Snape, wanna let me tie you down ´cos it turns me on.´ I can see that working out just fine, `Mione.” Harry stated exasperatedly, hands gesturing wildly around him. “He doesn´t know it´s _me_ , we wore masks. I even changed my voice and eye color." Harry stood an paced around the room, hands fidgeting at his sides, then in his robes, before he finally stopped walking. "He looked at my body like I was some kind of God, and he didn´t know I was the _famous_ Harry Potter. Seriously, he would never –“

 

“No, he wouldn´t.” Dean agreed, as simple as that.

 

Harry sighed and was at his wits´ end. Harry cracked his brain trying to figure out why Snape was fascinating him so much all of a sudden. And why he wanted to go back! He already knew the answer to that one. The power it gave. But was it only Snape or in general though? He´d never taken pleasure in humiliating others or controlling them before. He always tried to avoid that. Even when it comes to Malfoy. If must be Snape then

 

“I´m going to bed to think guys. Don´t do anything I wouldn´t.” Harry winked and left his friends behind. He knew that Ron and Hermione would need to think, they always did. And he would give them all the time they needed. Once in his dorm he undressed and got under the covers. He flicked his wand and the curtains closed his bed and he put up silencing spells like always. He didn´t want his friends waking up because he would have a nightmare. It didn´t happen a lot anymore, but often enough.

 

Harry lay there and his mind wandered back to last Friday.

 

_*Flashback*_

_Snape was moaning and bucking his hips so wantonly that Harry had to grab them and still them, while he took his time to explore this new experience. Giving head was not as disgusting as Harry had thought. And to Snape of all people! Ginny had done it many times on him, a couple of times Parvati too before he hooked up with Ginny of course, and after he was single again, Millicent, who had definitely grown into a looker had blown him just once._

 

_Harry remembered what he liked and tried it on Snape. The swirling just below the head on the underside of the cock, the playing with the slit, the gentle suction, a teasing lick before a more persisting suction. And Harry had nearly blown his own load when he accidentally scraped his teeth over the head and Snape´s moaning increased to triple volume._

 

_Harry had done it again while pulling the thick rod and Snape convulsed in a loud groan. Harry managed to move his head just in time to avoid the fluids. When Snape finally came down from his high again he stared at Harry with a sated look and almost disappointed at the same time. Harry didn´t think it was the blowjob. He was pretty sure it was the fact the Harry didn´t swallow or at least let him come in his mouth. “You didn´t earn it Mr. Prince.” Harry had said and that made Snape´s eyes widen behind the mask and he made an aroused noise before looking down to the bulge in Harry´s pants, then met Harry´s blue orbs._

 

_Harry grinned. And reached down his hand to cup himself. “You want a taste?” Snape had pulled so hard on his restrains at that moment to be able to touch Harry, that Harry thought they would have broken. Harry removed his pants and boxers and tossed them somewhere. He wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a squeeze. Snape growled behind the gag and pulled on the chains again._

 

_Harry chuckled. “Mmm, so eager to please me. You´re such a good slut, aren´t you.” Harry moved on top of Snape´s hard chest and met his eyes, dick still in hand. “I should offer you a reward then.” And Harry moved upwards until his dick was right in front of the gag. With his wand, he cast the silencing charm on Snape then removed the gag. Snape automatically bend his head back a bit as Harry raised himself onto his knees and moved closer._

 

_He had fucked Snape´s willing mouth until he had come and Snape had swallowed everything he had been given._

 

_It was the best damn blow Harry had ever had._

 

_“You´re such a good boy. Maybe next time I´ll let you taste me again. Would you like that?” Harry had said, and Snape nodded since he still couldn´t speak._

_When Harry had dressed, and cleaned up Snape and re-dressed him too with a flick of his wand, he ended the silencing spell. “See you around.” Harry had then said before leaving. Snape had just given him a lustful look that made Harry shiver._

_How is it possible that Snape could do this to me?_ Harry thought and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. He´s Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be shifts in POV´s in this story. When Harry is alone it will be from his POV - 1st person, because this story is built around Harry´s memories and thoughts. When he´s around others, it will be from 3rd person, because Harry never thinks of himself before others really.

 

It´s Friday again and I can´t decide whether to follow Snape or not.

 

 

 

I mean, let´s get the facts straight for a moment, shall we. The very same facts that my mind has been going over the entire day in classes, while Ron was giving me odd looks and ´Mione kept scolding me for not paying attention.

 

 

 

Fact one; Snape is my professor since I´m bound to take NEWT level Potions if I want to become an Auror -- which means that if he catches me, he can not only give me detentions for the rest of my days at Hogwarts but he can also burden me with more homework making it impossible for me to pass, thus making my future as an Auror unsure.

 

 

 

Fact two; I´m not gay, and Snape is a male.

 

 

 

Fact three; I really loathe to admit it, but I enjoyed the power I held over Snape last Friday.

 

 

 

Fact four; my friends support whatever I choose to do, because they love me.

 

 

 

Fact five; who says Snape will even go back today?

 

 

 

Fact six; Snape gave me the best blow I´ve ever had! I blink at that admission. That was not one I have been thinking about today. Maybe because I want to forget that very fact. Just thinking about the orgasm I had makes my dick jump in excitement.

 

 

 

I can´t possibly be considering going back to hook up with Snape because my dick tells me to, and _pay_ for it too? And even _if_ I listen to my dick´s demands, does that make me bi like Snape? Or just an inexperienced horny, single teenager?

 

 

 

Fact seven; even if I visit the club again it´s purely to twist Snape´s arm further so he´ll finally agree to speak to me here at school. Right?

 

 

 

I take a deep breath and exhale it slowly. “This is crazy Harry.” I tell myself while getting up from my bed and sneaking out of the tower, cloak covering my entire body.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

It was five thirty, just like last Friday, when Harry spotted Snape moving swiftly over the Hogwarts´ grounds in search of the apparition point. Harry couldn´t help but smile in triumph. _Here we go._ Harry thought and followed his professor.

 

 

 

With a pop Harry landed at the exact same spot he did last week and he scouted the area thoroughly. When Harry found no Snape around his feet began leading him to the club once more, and he felt an excitement burning inside his chest he couldn´t understand. _It´s the power, not the sex._ Harry convinced himself as he pushed open the door and walked inside and up to the bar. Just like the last time he had visited he ordered a beer and was surprised to find Jake behind the counter again.

 

 

 

The two engaged in a conversation until Harry downed the last of his drink and left to go find Maurice. There was something oddly pleasant about this new ritual that Harry found soothing. Instead of feeling scared or nervous, he felt relaxed and exited. When he spotted Maurice the dark-skinned male nodded and Harry stepped up to him. “Hi, is it possible to see Mr. Prince?”

 

 

 

The older man smiled, “Hooked already, are we? Not very often one of you youngsters come back for more so soon.” Harry simply grinned and waited for his answer. “Mr. Prince has made no prior engagements. I guess he was hoping to see you again too.”

 

 

 

“How long has he been coming here?” Harry felt his curiousness burst out.

 

 

 

Maurice offered another small smile. “I cannot tell you that, you will have to ask him. Will you be staying with Mr. Prince for half an hour today then?” The man asked in confirmation.

 

 

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, that was my intention. Here´s my card.” Maurice accepted the card and handed it back again after the payment had been made.

 

 

 

A couple of minutes later Maurice spoke. “Room 5 like last week. Half an hour before the lamp will blink. Enjoy your evening.” This time Maurice grinned and Harry couldn´t help but return the grin.

 

 

 

“Oh, I plan to.” Harry stated with more confidence than he really had. He was glad the beer had settled somewhat. Muggle beers were heavier than wizard ones and Harry was not much of a drinker to begin with, but Harry could still feel the sudden nerves that was there last week too. Except this time is was worse because of the added fear of Snape finding out who he was, thus ending this – whatever this was – between them.

 

 

 

Harry had never felt better and stronger than he had with Snape on Friday night, and that _should_ have been alarming.

 

 

 

Harry had given it a lot of thoughts when he had been alone, or during classes. He had come to the conclusion that it was because Snape had spent so long protecting Harry, even though Harry never knew it until after it had happened. _That_ had made Harry feel safe in Snape´s company after the war had ended, and much more comfortable, which was one of the reasons that Harry wanted to befriend Snape.

 

 

 

Snape had never treated Harry like a Hero or worshiped the ground he walked on like so many others. The Weasleys hadn´t either but they spoiled him and were gently with him, which was all fine and dandy. But since Harry had come from the opposite upbringing than the Weasleys, he would have been too comfortable during this worship-chaos had it not been for Snape being the counter-pole.

 

 

 

Sure, Snape had spent more time giving Harry detention or deducting house points, and yelling, and treating him like he was less than crap.

 

 

 

But that was what had been so brilliant, Harry thought – afterwards, that is. Snape had been the one that kept Harry grounded all along. Snape´s foul words had made Harry realize how much Harry hated bullies, which had made Harry think of his only living relatives, and that had brought up the idea of Harry´s birth parents. And the love they had shown Harry by protecting him with their lives to make sure that Harry lived.

 

 

 

This again reminded the Gryffindor that Snape had _also_ protected Harry. And cared for Harry, in his own sort of weird and bastardly way. Snape couldn´t have become close with Harry even if the Slytherin had wanted to, because that would have jeopardized his spy relation with Voldemort. And _that_ , in the end, would have cost them the war.

 

 

 

So, yeah, Snape had kept Harry grounded and friendly towards most. Harry had seen the best qualities in other, even his lousy muggle family. It had made Harry humble and caring. It had pushed Harry to try harder and be more, which is why he had found the courage to walk to his own death at the end of the Battle.

 

 

 

Harry owed Snape everything. He just didn´t know it until the war had ended.

 

 

 

So of course, Harry _had_ to be here tonight. Because the bastard was going to bloody open up to Harry so the Gryffindor would get the chance he wanted to apologize and speak with the professor, like the fucking grown-ups they were – whether the older male wanted it or not! Harry would make sure of it.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

When Harry entered room 5 after having cast all the necessary charms on himself, it was to find Snape sitting in an armchair with a silver mask on. Harry had chosen a yellow and black one for tonight. Harry was a little on edge since Snape was not bound and gagged, but he didn´t show it.

 

 

 

He was a Gryffindor at heart.

 

 

 

Harry sat down opposite Snape and stared at him. Tonight his professor wore a white shirt, of course also with damn buttons. But this was the first time Harry had ever seen the other in anything not black. And Harry had to admit he looked good.

 

 

 

Pale on pale _should_ not have been attractive.

 

 

 

 _Snape_ should not have been attractive.

 

 

 

He wasn´t handsome, of course, but he looked more appealing at that moment than Harry had ever seen him looking. Harry was man enough to admit to that.

 

 

 

Even though he wasn´t gay.

 

 

 

Snape´s sleeves were rolled up, so the Mark would have shown, without the glamour covering it. Snape was drinking something and Harry licked his lips unconsciously when seeing the dark-haired male lift the glass and take a sip. “I wasn´t sure you´d be back.” Snape said conversationally.

 

 

 

Harry met Snape´s eyes and nodded. “I wasn´t either.” The foreign voice spoke. “I came here to meet you, and nobody else.” He added truthfully. The potions master´s eyes sparkled when he heard those words and Harry noticed he took a deep breath.

 

 

 

“Maurice tells me it was your first visit and that you asked for me.” _Shite._ Harry thought, but he had already figured that the other would ask this, since the owner of the club had said that Snape might ask to see his contact info.

 

 

 

“Yes. I saw you entering, but when I looked around you had already disappeared. So I asked the bar keeper if he had seen you and he led me this way.” Snape nodded as he understood Harry´s story.

 

 

 

It was only part lie anyway.

 

 

 

“I enjoyed it. But it was my first time here and my first with a male too.” Snape sat up straighter now. “I don´t know why I wanted to try this, but I came back because I liked what we did.” The Slytherin took another swallow after having offered Harry a drink too, which he declined politely.

 

 

 

A couple of minutes went by in silence and Harry could feel his palms were beginning to get sweaty, he wiped them off on the arms of the chair casually, making sure Snape didn´t see the act. “I see.” Harry couldn´t read the other man, he never could, but normally one could tell if he was angry or irritated. It didn´t seem that way right now to Harry.

 

 

 

“When Maurice called this room after you told him you wanted to meet again -- (Harry had seen the call the owner had made) – I told him to charge me for another period. That´s what the half hour is called around here.” Snape met Harry´s blue eyes searchingly. “I wanted some kind of introduction this time. I imagined it would take up most of the period, and talking is not really what you´re paying for.”

 

 

 

Harry nodded. “So you also pay, making Maurice get double payments?” Harry asked stupidly, and waited for Snape to sneer. He didn´t.

 

 

 

“The subs pay more than the doms, since it´s our fetish being offered up, so to speak.” That didn´t make sense to Harry and Snape must have picked up on that. “It´s like when you buy tickets to a Quiddith match and receive seats, and want special seating arrangements so you pay more. If you then invite someone else along, you have already paid for their ticket and _they_ only have to pay for what they want to eat or drink during the game.” _Oh, that totally made sense now._ Harry thought.

 

 

 

“I understand.” And Harry did. _This_ place was all about the subs and their needs and wants, and the doms were merely the means to achieve the goal.

 

 

 

Snape downed the drink and put the glass aside. “Maurice also informed me that you payed triple last week. Which meant that you paid for my fee, and I got a refund.” Harry blinked. “I owe you for last time since I didn´t pay. And I always pay back what I owe. So how do you want me?” Snape crossed his legs casually, like this was some sort of normal conversation.

 

 

 

Harry sat there thinking; finally, he was talking to Snape, and then he wasn´t even himself when doing it.

 


	7. The Offer Of A Lifetime

 Snape remained in his chair, completely silent, while studying Harry´s reaction to his offer.

 

 

 

Harry was once more glad to find the mask in place over his face, so that Snape was unable to notice the blush that was probably painted onto Harry´s young and somewhat innocent skin. Harry was pushed out of his daydreaming mode of tying to answer Snape´s request when the Slytherin spoke again. “Your accent tells me you´re British, so what school did you attend?”

 

 

 

 _Shite. Now, what the hell am I going to answer?_ Harry panicked and was thrown out of his role and into a fit of heavy breathing and clutching the chair until his knuckles were white. Snape kept his eyes on Harry at all times. “I am.” Harry simply said before he could stop his mouth from making the mistake he had feared all along, the words escaped, “Hogwarts.”

 

 

 

Had Harry not closed his eyes right now to gather himself, he would have seen the confirmed look of horror in Snape´s eyes burning holes into Harry´s body. As if searching for the true identity of Harry. Harry knew that Snape had spent most of his life at Hogwarts, first as a student and later on as a professor, so surely the man new all the names there at some point in time.

 

 

 

Harry wanted to leave but his body was fighting, and he could not stand. “I see.” The potions master replied, and then moved the drink to his lips again. When he had re-filled the glass Harry didn´t know.

 

 

 

“Maybe we should move on from conversation and to more pleasant activities?” Harry fought to keep his voice from shaking as he bravely met the dark orbs.

 

 

 

For a moment Harry thought Snape would not agree but let out a sigh of relief when he said, “Indeed.” Snape cast a tempus and both men realized that there was only thirty-five minutes left of their time. _Damn those pregnant pauses in between._

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Later, as Harry thought back, he had no idea where he had gotten the courage to order Snape to undress and lay on the bed on his stomach. The power of seeing his orders come to life, must have been what had pushed Harry to talk dirty to Snape again while --- and Harry was beside himself when remembering this fact – Harry had spanked his professor.

 

 

 

He had told the older male something about being a naughty boy wasting so much of their time together tonight with words, and that he had to punish him for that.

 

 

 

Harry had been flustered throughout it when he heard Snape whimpering and raising his, perfectly-shaped if-Harry-was-gay, arse into the air, just enough for Harry to see that the Slytherin wanted this too.

 

 

 

The Gryffindor had been aroused when Snape began to moan and rut against Harry´s thighs, which he lay across to give Harry better access.

 

 

 

Harry had never thought he could find a red bum – Snape´s bum – appealing. But he hadn´t been able stop rubbing the globes in soothing manners after each blow, which caused Snape to groan in appreciation.

 

 

 

Harry understood it _had_ been appreciation, when Snape suddenly blew his load all over Harry´s pants about twenty minutes into the act. Harry had cursed then, not because he now was covering in someone else´s cum, but because he had never been so turned on in his life before.

 

 

 

When his lap was empty and cold, and he felt a cleaning spell remove the proof of Harry might know what he was doing after all – and Snape suddenly kneeled in front of him while freeing Harry´s cock from its cage – Harry leaned back on the bed on his elbows.

 

 

 

Harry had been wrong.

 

 

 

Last Friday´s orgasm hadn´t been the best he had ever had – well, it had, _then_ – but now Snape had ruined that by sucking on Harry´s dick so brilliantly, that Harry was sure Snape was trying to force Harry´s body to turn gay.

 

 

 

Just so Harry would keep coming back for more.

 

 

 

Harry was oblivious to the fact that when he came into the others´ mouth, and the reason why Snape coughed as he swallowed Harry´s cum, was _not_ because Snape had inhaled it, or it went down the wrong way. The reason was also for the same one that Harry now found himself very much alone in the room, coming down from his high.

 

 

 

Snape leaned against the outer wall of the club, to where he had practically run. His breathing came in heaves and it was now _his_ turn to panic. _He called me Snape when he came. He knows me._

*

 

 

 

Severus hurled another jar of slugs across the room without magic and instead focused on the satisfaction it gave him to use his own hands´ force. “Fucking shite!”

 

 

 

It was not often that the Slytherin cursed, and mostly he was alone when doing so. He could not afford to lose himself in front of either Voldemort, students or even Albus. The only man that had heard the grown-up Severus using foul language was Sirius Black.

 

 

 

But the man was a pain in Severus´ arse most times when he had been alive, so that hardly counted. Black had always been Severus´ verbal way out; to let go of his frustrations. As much as he had hated the bastard, Severus had also been thankful for Black being around the Order; it allowed him to blow off steam.

 

 

 

Severus crouched down over the table on his elbows with his head in his hands for long moments. “Calm down old fool,” he said to himself when he finally stood up straighter. “Think. A Slytherin with dark hair and blue eyes who´s approximately twenty-five years old judging from the body and his sexual experience. He might say he have never been with a man before, but he damn well knew what he was doing.”

 

 

 

He sighed and continued to speak aloud that way forcing his brain to work harder, “No Hufflepuff could ever be able to be a Dom over any Slytherin, they´re too kind. Gryffindors have all hated me with good reason, since I never treated them fairly. Ravenclaws are every now and then known to pair up with a Slytherin, but I have never heard of a gay Dom produced by the house of Ravenclaw, they tend to overthink the emotional aspects of a sub´s needs and instead talk the subject to death.” He was sure it was a Slytherin. His own house has always respected him, and some even had crushes over the years, not that he ever let them act on them.

 

 

 

His mind was travelling over each year he had taught systematically, one year at a time. He summoned a piece of parchment and a quill writing down name after name. Eventually he ended up with a list of 31 males that could fit the age (he widened his search to someone in his twenties), and hair color.

 

 

 

He began to cross out the ones he knew would never be with a male. Slytherins kept everything within their house. Whatever happened in Slytherin stayed there, so there was no need to keep one’s orientation to oneself really, because it would not go further from their own house mates.

 

 

 

The potions master looked the list over again, this time he took out the names of the ones that were married and didn´t allow cheating. Most pureblood contracts were public and therefore everyone knew the content of their worded agreements. At least in the house of Snakes.

 

 

 

“Frederick Waldorf, Jackson Mills, Gregory Freemont and Marcus Flint.” He shuddered at the idea that it was Flint, but he crossed out that name also because he was dumber than snot and his teeth were hideous. The males that he knew were gay, dark-haired and – he paused and cursed.

 

 

 

He ripped apart the parchment when he remembered the man´s statement. _This is my first time with a man._ Which meant that if he was gay, he didn´t know it before, meaning there was no way that Severus was aware of his sexual orientation.

 

 

 

“I´ll have to go back and hope he returns too if I want to discover his true identity.” And naturally his dick jumped in excitement as his hand absentmindedly rubbed his arse cheek, which was still very sore. He smiled at the memory.

 

 


	8. Hide And Seek

Friday couldn´t have come soon enough for Severus. The week had been Hell on Earth with the first years of his own House being worse than ever. Parents were getting too soft in their parenting of the Snakes, too much leeway. They didn´t have the respect for the other professors at Hogwarts that Severus wanted them to have, which in the end had cost them house points.

 

 

 

And that would simply not do. So Severus had yet another year of babysitting ahead of himself, this time was the first that Slytherins were the objects.

 

 

 

Severus showered and shaved before dressing in a deep blue shirt and black pants. After the war his attire had changed somewhat when he was out of his teacher´s uniform. He had brought a few colors into play. Mostly dark shades of blue and green, but also a few whites. He wasn´t sure why he had felt the need to make that change, but he had.

 

 

 

As Severus stood outside in the clear and chilly November evening he pulled his cloak tighter to his body and stared across the Black Lake. _Come on Severus, you need this. They are dead and left you behind to see to yourself._ The Slytherin closed his eyes as he remembered why he was doing this. Why he needed this.

 

 

 

When he was finally ready to leave his work environment, Severus silently withdrew from the darkened outer walls and someone ran into him. The impact was immediate and painful.

 

 

 

Severus cursed inwardly from his spot on the grass to where he had fallen and pushed the body that was half lying on top of his off. “Potter!”

 

 

 

“I´m sorry professor, I didn´t see you there.” The imbecile began, and then he had the nerve to reach down and extend his hand to Severus. Just to show off in front of the older male; because Potter was younger and therefore he had been able to get up faster.

 

 

 

“Why aren´t you at dinner Potter, instead of manhandling your elders?” Severus spat, after he was at his feet once more, without assistance, and he was brushing off his clothes. Potter grinned at Severus and the other male blinked. _Since when does Potter grin at me?_

 

 

 

“You´re not that old, Professor.” Severus offered his signature sneer and had the best snarky reply at the tip of his tongue when Potter ruined it. “You´re looking nice tonight, Sir.” And then he practically blinded Severus with a smile he normally threw at his close friends.

 

 

 

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter.”

 

 

 

The brat blinked before he recovered. “For paying you a compliment? That´s not fair, Sir!”

 

 

 

Severus stepped closer but Potter stood his ground, much to Severus´ annoyance. Intimidating Potter was not as easy as it once was. “No, for not watching your step. And another twenty for the lack of respect for a Professor.”

 

 

 

Potter took a bold Gryffindor step towards the Slytherin so they stood practically eye to eye. “It´s not my fault you hid in the shadows! And I did show you respect Sir!”

 

 

 

“Throwing insults at others can hardl –“

 

 

 

“I´m sorry.” _Finally, Potter. About time you learned how to admit the truth._

“I´m really sorry, that nobody ever took the time to ever pay you a compliment before you turned 38, because then you would recognize it for what it was! It´s the polite thing to do when around friends.”

 

 

 

“We´re not friends Potter. You´re my student and I´m your professor. End of story.” Severus turned to leave but Potter made him freeze by his words.

 

 

 

“Bullshit! You loved my mother and hated my dad.” In a second the student faced the end of a wand. But didn´t back down. “I get it, my dad was a pompous arse who took pleasure in tormenting others, and my God father too.“ He paused, “But my mom was your friend. For years you were best friends.”

 

 

 

“Don´t!” Severus warned, but the brat, like always, refused to let it go.

 

 

 

“No! I´m alive today because of you and what you did. I don´t give a shit about how it began or your self-pity crap, save it for all I care. I do right by mine, and you are one of them now damn it!” Severus pushed Potter against the wall roughly and the younger male swore at the impact.

 

 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Potter.”

 

 

 

The brat coughed slightly and smiled, “I thought you liked it when others were rough with you, not the other way around.” Something inside Severus froze. Then he smelled the alcohol on Potter, noticed the dilated pupils, and the unbuttoned collar of Potter´s shirt.

 

 

 

“What did you say, Potter?” Severus whispered in shock and met the student´s eyes. He was practically drunk.

 

 

 

“I almost forgot, you know. I´m not really a good son, if I forget their death day, am I now?” Severus stared at the other and let him go but neither moved and Potter kept mumbling. “I was too busy with school, and girls that I have no interest in, and you. So I forgot.” Potter´s green eyes shed a tear and Severus had to look away. “So I had Dobby get me a drink. And another, and another. While my parents were rotting away I was busy! Making plans to get you to notice me. To see me, to talk to me.  ANYTHING!”

 

 

 

“Go to bed, Potter.” And Severus moved away for the second time, but this time Potter grabbed him.

 

 

 

“I was so desperate that I followed you when you left.” Potter whispered, “I paid for your time.”

 

 

 

 

Severus felt the bile in his mouth threatening to rise. “No.” _Oh dear God._

 

 

 

“And you were so fucking sexy. God, I wanted to –“ Severus´ hand collided with Potter´s face, causing the young one to bite his tongue and blood to draw. “Please.”

 

 

 

Tears fell from Potter´s eyes as he kept blinking them away, but Severus couldn´t be bothered. He was humiliated, and by another Potter on top of that. His whole life was a joke and he was the fucking punchline. “Get out of my sight Potter.”

 

 

 

As green eyes met dark ones, the younger male saw only loathing and hurt there. Nothing more. And the Gryffindor knew he would never succeed in his mission of befriending his professor. Only now, he wasn´t entirely too sure friendship was all that he wanted anymore.

 

 

 

He was alone now and leaning against the wall. Crying.

 

 

 

He was grieving this time of year, a little later than usual, he was drunk, and hurt. So he did the only thing he thought he could do and left.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Seamus you´re such an idiot.” Ron laughed.

 

 

 

“Oi, not me fault if tha´ lady needed help with he knickers, eh?” Neville and Dean snorted as they began to undress.

 

 

 

“Where´s Harry?” Neville asked suddenly.

 

 

 

“He went to bed early, told you that already.” Dean yawned.

 

 

 

“No, where _is_ Harry? His stuff is gone?”

 

 

 

All the boys glanced at Harry´s bed and cursed. “Bloody hell. I´ll get McGonagall!” Ron yelled and ran.

 

 

 

“Even his trunk is missing.” Dean stated as he sat down on Harry´s bed. it looked so abandoned without their friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and cudos!


	9. Home Sweet Home

“Kreacher!” Harry called from his own room. There was a POP and the old house elf was there beside Harry again.

 

 

 

“Master Harry is be needing Kreacher?” The old servant looked sad as he stared at his young master in such a state.

 

 

 

“A hangover potion? And perhaps some food too?” Harry asked softly and Kreacher bowed before disappearing and returning with the potion. Harry thanked him and downed the liquid. “Do you buy these or make them?”

 

 

 

Kreacher stared at his master as if he was making some odd joke, then decided that Harry was not and answered. “Kreacher is not allowed to make wizard´s medicine. No, Master Harry, Mister Snape is be making those for Grimmauld Place stock. Back when the Order was here.”

 

 

 

Harry turned pale at hearing those words. “Oh. Right.”

 

 

 

“Kreacher will go make something to eat now for Master Harry. Master Harry sleep.” Harry placed his head back onto his pillow willingly and closed his eyes. _Sleep would be welcome._

_*_

“Peeves!” The headmistress called and the ghost floated into the Great Hall seconds later only. “Good, did you or the others find him?”

 

 

 

“No, Ma´am. No ghost has found Potter anywhere in the castle yet.” McGonagall nodded sadly and dismissed Peeves to keep searching. The Hall was alive with Gryffindors and teachers, that wanted to help. The rest were still in their own dorms, uninformed. If Harry had decided to drop out of school there was nothing the staff could do about it, with him being of age already.

 

 

 

“Oh Filius, why did Harry leave? He looked good, did he not? Did you notice anything off?” The Headmistress was lost.

 

 

 

The tiny wizard shook his head. “No, Minerva. Nobody did. The students of your house told me that he was finally stress-free and relaxed. And keeping up in almost every subject. It makes no sense.”

 

 

 

“He´s a young Lad, perhaps a lady friend?” Pomona whom had just joined in the conversation asked.

 

 

 

“He doesn´t have a girlfriend right now.” Ginny admitted and professor McGonagall frowned. “It´s Friday evening.” She suddenly stated, like that made any sense at all.

 

 

 

“Miss Weasley, I hardly see how that is important.” Professor Flitwick said.

 

 

 

“Yeah, why would that – oh, _ooh_!” Ron grinned at his sister. “I´ll go see him.” And he took off.

 

 

 

“Go see who?” Professor Sprout asked in confusion.

 

 

 

“Professor Snape.” Seamus, Neville and Ginny said in unison.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Enter.” The silky voice said after Ron´s third round of knocking. “Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here? Did you get lost without your leader of bushy hair?” He snorted at his own cleverness as he sipped his drink and watched the redhead standing before him looking nervous.

 

 

 

“Where is Harry?” It took every effort for Severus to not let his mask fall by the odd question, but he managed.

 

 

 

Severus quirked his brow. “And why would I know that Mr. Weasley? Do I look like a Nanny to you?” Ron laughed bravely and shook his head.

 

 

 

“No, but Harry´s been spending his Fridays with you lately, so I simply thought –“

 

 

 

“Get out Weasley! Before I throw you out.”

 

 

 

“Look Snape, Harry is missing from school. I mean no disrespect; I know how he feels about you after all. Hell, we all like you better now that you´re not –“ Severus was so close to Ron now that the younger male gulped even though they were the same height.

 

 

 

“Get.Out.NOW!” Severus fumed, but Ron didn´t budge.

 

 

 

“No, Sir. Something happened, didn´t it? That´s why Harry left school. You need to get him back.”

 

 

 

“I don´t _need_ to do anything Mr. Weasley. If Potter left that was his choice. He´s old enough to take care of himself.”

 

 

 

“Bullshit! You know how he gets when he´s alone. He thinks too much and ends up depressed.” Ron stared at Snape whom didn´t seem to care at all. “He likes you. He listens to you –“

 

 

 

“If that be the case, perhaps he should reconsider how he treats those he _likes.”_ The older male sneered in disgust and downed the rest of his drink in one go.

 

 

 

“You´re not exactly easy to be around Snape –“

 

 

 

“ _Professor_ Snape.”

 

 

 

“Look, _professor,_ just help me out alright? It´s Friday and you´re still here and Harry is missing. So, you had a fall-out, yeah?”

 

 

 

“What I do in my spare time is none of your business Weasley!” He spat.

 

 

“I don´t care, alright. If Harry likes to get… _naked_ with you… then he´s old enough to know what he wants to do. But he´s my best mate and I –“

 

 

 

The potions Master sneered and went for his wand but Ron was quicker. “I always knew Potter was like his father. Everyone kept going on and on about how _noble_ he was, when in fact he was just the same all along!”

 

 

 

“Harry is not a bully!”

 

 

 

“No, he´s not brave enough for that. He does it behind one´s back instead. Sharing private information with his friends,” The Slytherin spat.

 

 

“It wasn´t like that Snape!” Ron raised his voice. “You didn´t see him.” He leaned against the wall. “He was like a bloody lovesick girl going on a date after the first time he got back. I told him how crazy it was but he didn´t care. You hear, Harry didn´t give a rat´s arse what his best mate thought. He couldn´t wait to see you again.” Severus sat down.

 

 

 

“He bragged Snape. He bragged that he got to touch you that way, and then he told us all about how good it felt when you and him…” He cleared his throat. “Look, I get you´re a private bloke and all, but Harry is different. He´s been alone so long he needs his friends to share the important stuff in his life with him.” Ron meet dark orbs. “I think he… that Harry fancies you.”

 

 

 

“What?” It was practically a whisper.

 

 

 

Ron´s left hand went through his red hair. “Yeah, he hasn´t said that to us, and we won´t say anything about this to anyone, we promised him that. But it´s… you can sort of tell it by the way he… shines, like Ginny said, when he talks about what you two… did… do… whatever.”

 

 

 

Ron stared at the Slytherin in front of him. “I won´t say that I understand any of it, but if this is what Harry and you… well, it´s nobody´s concern. You´re both adults. Just… just help me out, okay? Whatever happened, Harry left Hogwarts and he needs to finish this year to become an Auror. You must know that since he´s forced to take potions this year too.”

 

 

 

The silence dragged on. “We had a disagreement. I yelled, he was drunk. He said some things and I… I slapped him and left.”

 

 

 

“Right. So, er – do you…” Suddenly Severus got up and walked to his fireplace and fire called. Ron blinked twice when seeing the little ugly creature answering that ´Yes, Master Harry is being home.´

 

 

 

The potions professor turned around. “Tell the headmistress I´ve gone to talk to Potter and that I´ll be back later. Don´t –“

 

 

 

“I won´t tell them the circumstances. I promised Harry that much.” Snape nodded and with a green poof, he was gone and Ron left the dungeons once more to inform the others.

 

 

 


	10. Is It Me You´re Looking For?

“Thanks Kreacher, just put it on the table,” Harry mumbled from his spot under the blankets. Harry heard the clonk of the tray being set down on hard wood and waited for the elf to leave. Instead of the POP that normally sounded when an elf apparated away Harry got the heavy dip at the end of his bed. _Huh?_

 

 

 

“A lot of people are looking for you,” Harry´s head appeared when he heard the familiar voice of one Severus Snape in his bedroom. Harry gulped as he stared at the potions master who looked very odd on his bed staring back at him expectantly. Harry wiped his face, but it was no use in removing the dried up wetness and snot sticking to his cheeks.

 

 

 

Severus cast a wandless refreshment spell and Harry yelped. “What are you doing here?” Severus ignored the lack of formality in the quiet question for the time being.

 

 

 

“Mr. Weasley kicked me out of my office with the knowledge of you missing from school. A bit brainless, wouldn´t you say, Potter? Leaving like that.” Harry slumped back down into the comfort of his soft pillow.

 

 

 

“Not really, no. You told me to leave you alone, so I did.” Severus sighed knowing he would have to talk to Potter – Harry – about what happened at Hogwarts, and at the club too. Since Severus didn´t have a stiff drink at hand he did the only other thing that calmed his nerves, he lay down on the bed.

 

 

 

Harry´s eyes widened impossibly but instead of speaking he bit his bottom lip, which was his signature mark, like Severus´ was his sneer. “I shouldn´t have slapped you, but I wanted to.” The man began and Harry simply nodded his agreement. He wasn´t even sure what _he_ would have done if the tables were turned. “Why did you follow me?” He couldn´t get himself to add the usual Potter to that question, not after everything they had apparently done together.

 

 

 

“I wanted to spend time with you. And I thought it would give me a way to talk to you.” Harry whispered honestly.

 

 

 

“You didn´t use your true identity.” It wasn´t formed like a question, but Harry knew it was meant to be one anyway.

 

 

 

“Would you have let me touch you then?” Severus shook his head after a couple of quiet moments.

 

 

 

“Indeed not. But that still does not make it right, what you did.” He tried to reason. Harry moved to his side and stared into Severus´ face and the other finally glanced sideways to meet Harry´s eyes too.

 

 

 

“I´ll apologize for following you, and for telling my friends about it. But I won´t for enjoying my time with you.” Harry licked his lips, “I´ve never felt more alive and powerful than when at the club with you. My body was on fire. I didn´t want it to end.” Severus looked away, but Harry reached out and with his hand turned Severus´ face around again.

 

 

 

“I want you,” Harry let his hand caress the white face in front of him. “I´ve never seen anyone so sexy in my life. And if that´s how good you are at sucking dick, I shudder to think what it´s like to shag you.”

 

 

 

“You´re confused Potter –“

 

 

 

“Harry. We were naked together, and you´re in my bed and we´re not in class, Harry is what you should call me.” He interrupted.

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

“Because that´s my name.” And the brat grinned. Severus rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “And I want a kiss.” Severus blinked. “From you. Right now.”

 

 

 

Severus must have looked confused because Harry smiled and guided him. “Cub my face, lean in so our lips touch, open up and push your tongue inside my mouth and make me moan around it.” Severus snorted and was about to sit up, but Harry moved closer and wrapped his leg over Severus´ and then flipped them around so that Severus lay on top of Harry.

 

 

 

The Gryffindor groaned in approval when Severus´ heavy weight crushed him to the bed. “Want me to beg for it?” Harry´s hands rose and went into the older man´s hair who couldn´t help but let out a sigh. Harry pulled Severus closer and whispered, “Please… be a good boy and do as you´re told and I´ll reward you for it.” Severus´ eyes widened. A knee pushed up against Severus´ groin, “If I like how you kiss me, maybe I´ll use my tongue to fuck your gorgeous arse later. Mmm? I won´t stop until you´ve made a mess all over my bed, _professor_ …”

 

 

 

Severus growled and Harry yelped as he was pushed back into the bed roughly and his mouth was filled with something warm and wet moving around. _God, this is better than I imagined._ Harry pulled Severus closer and began rutting against him. The other gasped and pulled away.

 

 

 

“N-no. You want it, you fucking suck it!” Harry liked this side of Severus too, this was the demanding side that everyone thought the man was.

 

 

 

“Then undress and get on the bed and fuck my mouth with it.” Harry panted and added, “And tie me up while doing it. I want you in control this time.” Severus smirked.

 

 

 

“Be careful what you ask for, _Harry_.” And then they were both naked and Harry´s hands were immobile and he groaned in arousal. Severus looked between them in appraisal of the young and beautiful body under him.

 

 

 

POP. Both males jumped as Kreacher dropped in. The elf looked at them and began apologizing. “Master Harry and Mister Snape sirs, Kreacher is sorry but there is a head in the fire that is wanting to speak to Sirs.”

 

 

 

“Who is it?” Harry groaned, still tied up.

 

 

 

“She says owner of little wizards´ school.”

 

 

 

“Shite, it´s McGonagall.” Harry pulled on the ropes. “Untie me, Severus.” The older male smirked as he ran his hand down the muscled torso.

 

 

 

“And why would I do that, Mr. Potter?” Harry groaned again.

 

 

 

“Severus, now is not the time to tease me, damn it. I promise we can finish this later alright? I´ll let you do whatever you want with me, please untie me. I don´t want _her_ to see me like this.” Harry caught Severus off-guard and managed to use his right leg to pull the man closer so he could kiss him again. “Please.” Harry begged against his lips.

 

 

 

“Are you saying I can have a Potter at my mercy?”

 

 

 

“God, yes, you can have me. All of me, even my virgin arse.” Severus froze and leaned down.

 

 

 

“Virgin?” He whispered in shock.

 

 

 

“Y-yes. You can have me, take me, do me. Anything Severus, just, just untie me and kiss me before we face the old woman, because I can´t promise that I won´t snog you senseless in front of her." The ropes left Harry and he blinked as Severus was dressed and gone from the bed. “Hey!” Harry called but the other merely smirked and left Harry behind.

 

 

 

Harry fumbled with his wand to get dressed and practically ran downstairs. “You git!” The tone was teasing but he heard the scold from his headmistress all the same.

 

 

 

“Mr. Potter! You will treat your Professor with respect.” Harry grinned mischievously at Severus.

 

 

 

“Potter…” He warned but Harry never backed down from a challenge and next moment Severus had a teenager in his lap in the armchair in front of the fire, and a gasping head in the fireplace and then he was kissed. Harry´s hands rose to Severus´ hair – he really liked playing with that – and a tongue wanted access. Severus allowed it, not remembering that they had a witness.

 

 

 

Instead, Severus pulled Harry closer by the arse and Harry moaned loudly before Severus pulled away. “Insolent brat,” he stated and Harry laughed.

 

 

 

“Can´t we just stay here, Sev?” Harry nuzzled into the other´s neck and Severus had to smile at that. “I just want to stay and –“ Someone cleared their throat and Harry groaned.

 

 

 

“Erm, Mr. Potter are you alright?” She asked in concern while she watched her student caressing her staff´s hair still.

 

 

 

“Never better Professor.” Then he looked up at Severus, “You want me to go back with you, don´t you?”

 

 

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, you need to finish school for the sake of your future.” He smirked, “You need to use your bigger head to think with and not your –“

 

 

 

“AHEM!” Harry laughed at his headmaster´s embarrassment. “I´ll let the others, erm, know.” Then they were alone again.

 

 

 

“Potter! If you do not release my neck from your devilish mouth, I will hex your balls off. Don´t you dare leave a mark!” Harry grinned and sucked harder, and Severus moaned. “Damn you.”

 


	11. Lord, Have Mercy

“Harry!” Bushy hair attacked the young male and he almost fell over.

 

 

 

“Mione, I need air,” She withdrew from the embrace and smiled warmly at Harry, as did his other close friends. “Come off it, I wasn´t gone that long for you guys to miss me this much. Surely you can manage half a day on your own.” Harry winked and the potions master snorted as he went to speak to McGonagall, who kept looking sternly at Harry and then at Severus.

 

 

 

“Good to have you back, you idiot.” Ron clapped Harry´s back firmly. Harry simply smiled and nodded. “Soo. What did the old Bat tell you to get you back? Did he promise a month with no detentions?” Seamus and Neville snorted with laughter, like that would ever happen.

 

 

 

It was still Friday about eleven. “I need a drink.” Harry stated to his group of friends.

 

 

 

“Oi, I´m in Har´” Seamus chimed in.

 

 

 

“Me two!” They looked at Neville who nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

“Tsk, well, I for one am going to bed,” Hermione stated and dragged a yawning Ginny along.

 

 

 

“Great! Guys night out!” Dean stated happily and smiled widely.

 

 

 

“Curfew is up boys, off to bed.” The headmistress ordered.

 

 

 

Harry caught Severus´ eyes and the older male jerked his head off to the side, signaling to Harry. The Gryffindor´s eyes widened in question and Severus nodded, earning a huge grin from Harry, while Severus shook his head in stern amusement. “Yeah, let´s go,” Harry stated and dragged Dean and Ron with him, while a complaining Seamus and a confused looking Neville tagged along. Severus had handed Harry a note when he passed him.

 

 

 

Harry led them down. “Er - mate – why are we going to Slytherin dorms?” Ron demanded knowing. Harry shook his head.

 

 

 

“We´re not,” Harry stopped in front of rooms neither of his friends had ever been to before and took out the note and said; “Snakeskin.” The wards opened up and let them through.

 

 

 

“Jesus, this place is awesome,” Dean stated as they looked at dark leather arm chairs in front of a fireplace, and thick maroon rugs so their feet would not get cold. The walls were decorated with wooden panels and bookshelves. Three torches hung on the wall creating a cozy atmosphere.

 

 

 

“God, where did you find this place Harry, this is so _us_ , with Gryffindor colors too!” Neville sat down and suddenly butterbeers and Fire whiskey appeared in front of them, along with two bowls of crisps.

 

 

 

“I´m moving in. It´s official.” Ron exclaimed and threw himself onto the thick rug in front of the roaring fire and stretched out his legs.

 

 

 

“As long as you stay out of my bed, Weasley,” Everyone froze when their potions professor spoke as he entered in only black pants and a white shirt that hugged his upper body tight. Seamus licked his lips.

 

 

 

“If ya´ want to take off tha´ shirt and feel at home, we won´t mind, professor.” Severus´ brows rose in amusement and Harry laughed. The older male poured himself a drink.

 

 

 

“Told you he would fuck you.” Harry told Severus, and Neville and Ron both coughed out their butter beers. Severus leaned against the mantelpiece and studied the group. “Hey, wanna play truth or dare?” Harry then asked.

 

 

 

“Okay.” Agreed Neville.

 

 

 

“Hell yeah!” Seamus yelled.

 

 

 

“Really Harry?” Dean asked.

 

 

 

“Do I have to?” Ron whined.

 

 

 

“Yes, you _have_ to Ron. It will be fun, just the six of us!”

 

 

 

“Six?” Dean asked the question they all wanted to ask as they stared at their professor. Harry nodded and grinned.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Truth or dare Harry?” Dean began the game tentatively, feeling very odd with Snape standing up still not even having agreed or disagreed on whether he would join in.

 

 

 

“Truth!” Harry grabbed a handful of crisps and chewed them while Dean wondered what to ask him.

 

 

 

 

“Best blowjob you ever got?” Harry blushed and looking into his drink when answering.

 

 

 

“Severus.” He said and the older male stared at him as if trying to read his mind, but he knew better than to actually do it without permission.

 

 

 

“Wah, Harry, come on mate. Stop joking around, you didn´t really _do_ anything with Snape, did you? It was all to freak out Ron, we get it.” Dean said and grabbed another butter beer.

 

 

 

“Is it the knowledge that the greasy bat was the best he´s had or the fact that he is actually admitting it, that is giving you the most trouble Mr. Thomas?” Severus drawled and everyone stared at him in shock.

 

 

 

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, “Er – t-truth or dare Ron?”

 

 

 

“Dare.” And Harry grinned evilly.

 

 

 

“Go to the headmistress wearing only your PJ´s and ask her if she wants to have a sleepover.” Seamus and Neville burst out laughing. Dean looked horrified that something like that might come up during the game. Severus actually snorted into his drink as he moved to sit down beside Harry on the chair. Harry´s friends witnessed that Harry stood and let their professor sit on the armchair and Harry sat down beside Ron instead. “Get going Ron, or it´s a naked run through the school.”

 

 

 

The red head stood and scowled. “I´ll go with him.” Dean stated as his witness. Harry simply nodded.

 

 

 

“Truth or dare professor?” Neville bravely took over Ron´s turn thinking he would annoy him a bit. Dark orbs found blue ones and he slowly sipped his drink.

 

 

 

“Dare.” And Neville gulped from the received look he got in return.

 

 

 

A couple of minutes dragged by before Neville dared speak, apparently the professor could still get under his skin. “Invite Harry into your bed and let him have his way with you.”

 

 

 

“NEV!” Harry yelled, but his friend merely grinned. Severus finished his drink slowly, before getting up and walking towards his bedroom.

 

 

 

“The offer stands for 2 minutes from now, _Harry_. I´ll be naked and waiting, if _you_ dare.” Seamus cursed as the door closed behind the potions master, and Harry began hyperventilating. Neville laughed drunkenly, he was so not used to drinking.

 

 

 

“Where are you going Harry?” Neville asked his friend in a slight slur, when he rose from the floor. He had planned on this being a joke after all.

 

 

 

“To fuck Severus of course.”

 


	12. Getting Down

Harry´s ears were ringing. Not only from the drinking during the Truth and dare game, but also from his nerves of fucking this up big time. This was Severus bloody Snape, potions master and could-be-bastard. And Harry really wanted this to not be fucked up. Fuck, yes. Fuck-up, no.

 

 

 

 _Holy fucking crap, I´m about to have sex, as in S E X, with Snape!_ Apparently, Harry had been staring blankly at the walls of Severus´ bedroom because when a silky voice spoke it awoke Harry from his tangled up mind-vomiting. “If you don´t want this Potter, nobody is forcing you. Not some silly teenage-drunken game, and certainly not me.”

 

 

 

Harry´s green eyes looked up and stared into the dark pools above him attached to Severus, that had obviously moved to stand in front of him, closely. And naked. Harry gulped but didn´t dare look down. He wanted to. My god did he want to. But he wouldn´t be able to think if he did so. That´s why he kept his eyes on Severus´ face instead. His dark orbs were searching? “I want to so badly.” Harry managed to breathe out awkwardly.

 

 

 

That earned the Gryffindor a small smirk. “Is that why you won´t even look at me?” He asked carefully masked. Severus knew he was not handsome. His dick was impressive, and his chest and stomach nice to look at, and he had a nice firm arse. Some had even complimented his eyes too, but he was no fool. He was very much aware that he would never be attractive. Which is why he had made extra sure to be great in bed, so that whatever partner he was lucky enough to land in bed would at least be satisfied when leaving again.

 

 

 

They _always_ left again. Severus sighed. “Would you prefer I turned off the lights?”

 

 

 

“No!” Severus blinked at the practically yelled reply. “I-I mean, I want to see you, I just.” Harry closed his eyes and looked away. “I don´t know… you´re very…” The young male swallowed.

 

 

 

“Very what?” Harry shivered as Severus´ hot breath tickled his skin just below his ear. That was how close the Slytherin was now standing. Harry had to reach out to steady himself and moaned when his hand met the naked chest sprinkled with dark hairs.

 

 

 

“Shit.” Harry cursed, “Fucking kiss me right now before I…”

 

 

 

“Before you?” Severus bravely sucked on Harry´s tasty neck earning another moan from the younger male.

 

 

 

“B-before I… come from your… god damn sexy voice alone… ooh, don´t stop that… so good…”

 

 

 

Severus smiled against Harry´s skin. “Hmm, I can´t do both at the same time.” Hands began to undress Harry and he still didn’t dare to open his green eyes. “My, my, Potter. You _have_ been holding out on me, haven´t you.” Severus was mean enough to use that _sexy voice_ to seduce Harry further, he was a Slytherin, naturally.

 

 

 

“W-what d-do you mean?” He asked, as Severus ran his hands hungrily down his young and toned torso as the shirt was gone, to move onto the pants, which was gone too surprisingly fast.

 

 

 

Severus avoided to answer and instead asked, “How do you want this?” Severus bit Harrys left ear lope and sucked it into his mouth and Harry couldn´t help but buck his hips wantonly. Severus chuckled.

 

 

 

“I want to fuck you.” Harry´s eyes flew open at his own admission and thought he had fucked up by now. Severus Snape was not likely to ever bottom now, was he? _You idiot, pay attention. Just because his mouth is –_

“Would you prefer me on my hands and knees, bend over something or something else entirely?” The response shocked Harry to his core.

 

 

 

“You´ll let me…” He mumbled and then bit his bottom lip as Severus´ talented hand started pulling on his dick. _When had he removed my boxers?_ “Ooh sweet Merlin, Sev´rus.” The professor grinned when hearing his first name exit Harry´s lips.

 

 

 

Admittedly, he had been shocked and even horrified when finding out it was Potter coming to the club and dominating him. But it had been years since he had had so much pleasure from so little, and he was not stupid enough to say no to sex with such a handsome and popular male. If Potter wanted this, then who was he to stop it?

 

 

 

Suddenly Severus was pushed back roughly onto the bed and tumbled backwards, making his dick jump as he landed hard on his back. If Harry Potter had not been staring down hungrier than a starving lion at Severus´ body while panting and moving closer stroking his own dick in anticipation, Severus would have snarled. _Come on Harry, you can do this, he is letting you, take control. You know you want it too._

 

 

 

Harry crawled onto the bed and didn´t stop until he was level with Severus´ face. He still had a firm grasp on his gorgeous dick, which Severus noticed was leaking with pre-cum. “Suck it.” Harry found his Gryffindor courage when looking deep into the black pools of lust aimed at him. Severus Snape wanted Harry. _Oh God!_

Severus opened his mouth willingly and surprised Harry by sucking on his sac gently. “Ooh g-god, yes!” Harry never took his eyes off of what the other was doing and nearly came then. “You´re so brilliant at that…” He mumbled as the wet tongue found its way to the slit of Harry´s dick. The smiled Harry received then, was one that reached even the other´s eyes and Harry shivered. So far Severus had managed to turn Harry into a puddle of something without using his hands to help on his dick.

 

 

 

The almost purple engorged head was so ready to explode. Harry wanted it to last longer, but when he was in the middle of this amazing blowjob, where Severus was now sucking, licking and bobbing his head, he couldn´t think. “S-stoop, I´ll come. Shiit, so good…” Severus released the dick with a pop and stared up at the younger male´s face. Harry stared back, blushing and still panting.

 

 

 

“Dirty my mouth with your cum,” Severus dared to say and Harry had to moan again when the older male sucked his dick back into the heat and swirled his tongue around, and around. And then the bloody moaning started, and vibrations went through his dick.

 

 

 

“A-AAH FUCKING HELL YES!” Harry forgot to hold back, making the orgasm he experienced more intense. “Oh god Severus…” Harry was pulled down into their first kiss on the lips and got a taste of himself on Severus´ tongue.

 

 

 

The potions master moaned into the kiss and Harry let him control the movements. _Damn he is good at this._ Harry broke free from the kiss and started mapping his lover´s jaw and neck. He kissed along the collarbone and sucked on each nipple in turn. “Yess!” Harry bit down and his lover bucked into the molestation willingly. Harry stopped, and swore that he heard Severus whimper at the loss of his mouth. But it did not last long as the tongue dipped around and into his bellybutton. The thick and tall cock looked so inviting, but Harry had other plans. He wanted to – but hesitated, only for a second though, because he wasn´t sure how the other would react.

 

 

 

Harry shrugged and spread his lover´s legs and he felt eyes boring into his skull as he lifted the porcelain white arse onto a pillow so he could have access to his destination freely. This was Snape, Harry was sure he would not keep quiet if Harry did something he didn´t want. So when his pink tongue began licking the inside of his lover´s thigh and said lover growled with need Harry grinned happily. While sucking and licking the thigh, Harry´s right thumb gently massaged the tight entrance where he would soon be shoving his dick. “Ooh god.” Severus could not hold his lust back any longer when Harry spread his cheeks and the tongue suddenly demanded to fuck his arse.

 

 

 

With a firm grip on either side of gorgeous globes Harry pulled them further apart and sucked. “JESUS CHRIST!” Severus cursed, and when he began pushing against Harry´s face the Gryffindor moaned in approval and pushed inside to taste. “Y-yes. God yes, Harry…” Harry was happy he had already come once, or else he would have blown his load by now. Severus Snape moaning and begging and writhing had to be the single sexiest thing Harry had ever experienced.

 

 

 

When Harry was done tasting he moved on to suck the heavy balls instead and pushed a digit inside. It didn´t take long to allow the second finger, and when Harry started to rub against that special spot, Severus was fucking himself on Harry´s fingers for sure. “You´re gonna make me crème again if you keep up this show.” Harry had to admit before he inserted a third member to play to the tight hole.

 

 

 

“Stop teasing me and fuck me!” He growled so loudly that he was sure someone in Gryffindor tower could have heard. Harry didn´t waste time and removed his fingers. He didn´t thing saliva would be enough to coat his throbbing dick so he used his wand to conjure lube and heard his lover groan in approval when watching Harry apply it to his member. “Yes.” Severus said, to the question Harry was about to ask him.

 

 

 

And Harry pushed the head into the heat and cursed along with Severus. Apparently his lover couldn´t wait because he pulling Harry roughly against himself causing Harry to bury his dick totally in the tight arse. “Oh fuck, you´re tight!”

 

 

 

“Move,” Severus growled and Harry did. By pure luck it would seem, since Harry had never fucked a male before, Harry managed to hit the prostate almost every time.

 

 

 

“Ooh god Sev´rus. You feel so fucking good.”

 

 

 

“You better dirty my arse soon, ´cos I c-can´t…”

 

 

 

And Harry knew what he had meant to say after a couple of minutes, as he was covered in Severus´ cum seconds after. He mentally high-fived himself, that he was able to make not only this man in particular come, but he did it without even wanking him off. Harry thrust one final time and came hard. “OH GOD YES!”

 

 

 

When Harry collapsed on top of Severus, the older male didn´t care. They were sweaty, sticky and smelly. But it was so fucking incredible that Severus never wanted it to end. _You just got fucked by a Potter._ And Severus smiled at that thought and pulled Harry closer into a kiss.

 


	13. The Morning After

When Harry dragged his arse down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, he felt tired and worn-out. After falling asleep in Severus´ bed because of the consumed amount of alcohol - and with Harry being a light drinker, after buggering once, he had returned to his own bed some time during the morning. Everybody else had still been asleep when he had crashed on his own bed.

 

 

 

It had felt so wrong his bed. So cold and uninviting after having been in Severus´.

 

 

 

“Mornin´ Harry.” Dean said from across him next to Seamus who was grinning at Harry like a moron in heat.

 

 

 

“Moooooornin´ Har. You got in late.” Seamus teased his friend and placed another omelet onto his plate.

 

 

 

“Morning. Yeah, didn´t think anyone noticed.” Harry shrugged and missed the shared glance between Neville, Seamus and Dean. Ron sat further down with Hermione and Ginny in their own discussion.

 

 

 

“Nev tells us you buggered Snape and not the other way ´round.” Dean whispered and Harry coughed up his Orange juice, and had to clean his spectacles before answering. He took his time too.

 

 

 

“Er – and how would Nev know what happened?” Harry asked while focusing on his food so that he didn´t have to meet his friends´ eyes.

 

 

 

Neville was a deep shade of red in his face when he spoke, “I heard you.” Harry froze and swallowed his food. Then he took a sip of juice and tried to speak, but failed.

 

 

 

“Seamus was asleep. Combination of lack of sleep and a drinking game is not too smart, apparently.” Seamus agreed and snickered. “Woke up _after_ , and poor Nev was practically in a state of shock when Ron and I returned.”

 

 

 

“Good Har? Nev said Snape was very vocal.” He grinned widely and Harry groaned. _We forgot the fucking silencing spells! He´s going to kill me._

The entire group of friends froze as someone whispered into Seamus´ left ear causing the Irish to shudder, “Jealousy is not becoming Mr. Finnegan.” Then a stick of wood was placed in front of Harry. _Oh! How could I possibly have forgotten my wand._ Dark eyes lingered on green ones silently for a second before their professor was gone again.

 

 

 

“Shite,” Seamus exclaimed when it was safe. “Where did ´e come from?”

 

 

 

Harry took his wand and tugged it inside his sleeve. Suddenly Neville laughed and they turned to see what was so bloody funny. “Snape must _really_ have enjoyed himself. When is he ever not quiet, eh?” Harry groaned as his other friends joined in on the joke.

 

 

 

“So, you gonna meet up with him again soon?” Dean dared Harry to answer with a lie.

 

 

 

“I don´t know. I sort of left without speaking with him.”

 

 

 

“Huh. That seems odd, when you bugger someone…” Neville began but was interrupted by Harry.

 

 

 

“You have a lot of experience, do you?”

 

 

 

Neville blushed a bit, “Not a lot, no, but I do have some.” Seamus wiggled his brows in suggestion but Dean smacked his arm.

 

 

 

“It´s about Harry now, not Nev.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, that´s right.” Neville chimed in and cleared his throat. “Why did you leave that way Harry, it´s not nice.”

 

 

 

“And Snape is?” Dean offered.

 

 

 

“He is when he wants to be.” Harry said.

 

 

 

“Or when ´e wants somethin´.” Seamus laughed.

 

 

 

“Ha ha. Look, I don´t know what will happen now okay, let´s just lea –“ Harry´s owl swooped in and dropped a letter for him. The Gryffindor pet Hedwig and took the offered letter and gave her some bacon.

 

 

 

_Dessert after dinner?_

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked up and nodded in response. Then he grinned like a fool to his friends as he ate his breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still taking your time to read and comment.


	14. Time For Dessert

When Harry finally reached the dungeons he was so excited he feared he would blow his load the moment Severus opened the door. He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly and deeply for a minute before raising his hand to knock. He didn´t have time to touch the wooden door before it suddenly swung open and Harry gaped at the sight that met him.

 

 

 

“Were you planning on standing outside my door for the entire evening, Mr. Potter?” The sensual, silky voice asked, causing Harry to blink stupidly and Severus to smirk knowingly.

 

 

 

Harry couldn´t take his eyes off of the tight piece of shirt he was currently staring at. It was so bloody _tight_ , and had no robes or professor´s uniform obscuring the lovely view.

 

 

 

And it was silver. No black, no white, but silver. Harry had never seen that color on his professor before. And sweet Merlin but if Harry could not see Severus´ nipples pressing hard against the fabric to burst out so Harry could suck them.

 

 

 

Harry had no idea how he had managed to walk and stare at the same time, but he distantly registered the door closing behind him, and then his own two hands rose and landed on the firm-looking chest. Harry could feel Severus´ heart beating and the rise and fall of the chest. He licked his lips and looked up.

 

 

 

A hand cupped his chin. “Never thought I would be the object for a drooling Potter.” The tone was teasing and Harry snapped out of it and leaned up to claim his professor´s lips. He was not rejected.

 

 

 

When they drew apart Severus was the one that broke the silence again. “You are much more beautiful than your father, and that is saying a lot.” Harry drew in a sharp breath.

 

 

 

“You fancied my father?” He whispered in shock.

 

 

 

Severus studied his young lover. “Yes. I´m pretty sure half the school wouldn´t say no to him. Much like yourself.”

 

 

 

Harry´s brows furrowed. “B-but, I thought you loved my mom?” The Slytherin nodded.

 

 

 

“I did. But not in _that_ way. She was beautiful, kind and brilliant. She was my best and only friend before and during school. I think I was infatuated by her at one point, but I´m very much drawn towards my own sex. Being a teenager can be confusing at times.” Harry nodded but still couldn´t believe what he was hearing.

 

 

 

“Did you and my father –“ Harry didn´t know how to finish that sentence.

 

 

 

Severus chuckled. “Merlin, no. Why would a guy like him look my way? He was popular, beautiful, a sportsman. Someone like that would never be drawn to plainness.”

 

 

 

“I´m all that, well, maybe not that beautiful, but…” Harry´s left hand rose to run through dark and silky hair, “I´m very much drawn to you. And you´re the sexiest man I´ve ever met. Your mind is brilliant, you´re funny, your body is to die for –“ Severus snorted. “It is! I´ve never been so attracted to anyone in my life, and I bloody well thought I fancied girls only!”

 

 

 

Harry reached down and squeezed the firm arse and was rewarded with a deep groan. “Not to mention that voice. And I love your eyes, when they are like this. All open and honest, deep like the Black Lake. Makes me want to go for a swim and let myself drown.” Harry was yanked forward as Severus snogged him to the point where Harry had trouble breathing. Apparently, so did he, because they parted eventually and gasped for air.

 

 

 

“Severus, I-I…”

 

 

 

“This is the first time I have ever liked my name, _Harry.”_

 

 

 

“Please, I need to –“ Severus caught the hands before they could undress him. Harry stopped and stared up into obsidian eyes.

 

 

 

“I have a question first.” Harry nodded, “Why did you leave like that?”

 

 

 

Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment, but his professor tilted his chin upwards. “Look at me, Harry.” And the green eyes did.

 

 

 

“I couldn´t help myself. Seeing you on the bed, naked and… I wanted to take you so badly, I didn´t even care if you were awake or not.” Harry swallowed. “I-I… didn´t think… I thought you just wanted that one time and I… wanted more… so much more… and I couldn´t face the rejection, so I left instead.”

 

 

 

Severus smiled and Harry gasped. “Do you not think, that if that was the case, that I would not have agreed to more after learning your true identity?” Harry shook his head.

 

 

 

“No. You only did it because of the game that night.”

 

 

 

Severus´ thumb ran across Harry´s lips. “No, you beautiful man. The game was just my door in to finally have something stunning in my bed. If only for the one time. I was being selfish.”

 

 

 

“Letting me shag you is not being selfish, it´s a gift. One that I would willingly open every day if you´d let me.”

 

 

 

“You do realize how dangerous such a statement made to a Slytherin is, do you not? I would not hesitate to hold you to that offer.”

 

 

 

“Then don´t. I´m yours, Severus, if you want me.”

 

 

 

The older male smirked. “Then get on the bloody bed you great tease!” Harry grinned and hurried to the bedroom and hopped onto the four poster bed.

 

 

 

“Can I spank you with my hands?” Severus´ eyebrows rose as he began to undress.

 

 

 

“If you are naked, you can do anything you´d please to me.” Harry blushed.

 

 

 

“Even bugger you again?”

 

 

 

“You´d better!”


	15. Help Yourself

“Get naked.” Harry practically ordered. Mostly, he had said it to tease Severus or to provoke the man to maybe give him `detention` in a new way. To Harry´s utter amazement, however, the Slytherin merely flicked his wand once and the clothes he had been wearing lay neatly folded on the bedside table on the left-hand side. Harry groaned when he saw that his new lover´s dick was already half hard for him. Harry James Potter was making the cold bastard of a potions professor horny.

 

 

 

Harry licked his lips and moved his still clothes body to the end of the bed again, where he sat and waited for his lover to get the meaning. Severus took the three steps towards his young lover and gripped his jaw firmly pressing down so that Harry´s mouth opened. He pushed his cock against the clearly willing awaiting mouth and a pink tongue licked at the slit.

 

 

 

Severus stared down into the green eyes that were almost pleading with him and smirked, “You´re suck a good whore, Potter. So willing, so tempting, so _vocal_.” Harry gagged when Severus suddenly and without any kind of warning pushed his now fully erect mast to the back of his throat and kept thrusting. “I have _never_ enjoyed another male like you before,” Harry sucked and Severus fought to keep his eyes focused on his lover´s eyes while fucking his mouth. “No man has ever been able to bring me to orgasm before orally,” Harry cupped the sac and gave it a gentle squeeze. “God yes!”

 

 

 

Severus moved his hand to the back of Harry´s head and moved up his pace. “Which is quite unfortunate, since I prefer males over females.” Harry moved a finger to his lover´s tight entrance and pushed inside earning a growl of appreciation and Severus stilled his movements. Harry caught on and began moving his mouth up and down the thick shaft while licking and sucking. The digit circled in search of that sweet spot deep inside and found it. “D-don´t stop.” Harry´s own dick was leaking pre-cum by now.

 

 

 

Harry released the dick and he could have sworn that his lover whimpered, “You are so fucking sexy like this, my god Severus, please don´t hold back. I want to hear all of you.” He pulled out his finger and pushed in two instead, watching Severus become a bit unsteady on his feet as he gripped Harry´s shoulders for support. Harry bit his lips and looked into the dark orbs.

 

 

 

“Please, Harry. Give me more.” Harry moaned in approval and didn´t waste time to suck the engorged head into his warm cavern. He bobbed his head while swirling his tongue over the head repeatedly. His fingers found his lover´s prostate again and then Harry dragged his teeth across the head. “F-fuuuck, yes… again… gonna come, please.” And Harry repeated the action twice before his mouth was flooded. He swallowed most and licked his lips, before he was pushed harshly onto the bed and Severus landed on him and their mouths met.

 

 

 

Severus cast a non-verbal spell while Harry caught his breath from the snogging-session, and then he cast another one making Harry naked and squirming. “Severus.” He breathed out and was rewarded when the older male straddled his thighs. “W-whaa -Oh GOD!” Harry´s question was soon answered as his lover impaled himself on his cock. “Oh shit and fuck, Severus,” Harry panted as he was buried deeply inside his lover. “You feel so god-damned good.” And then Severus began moving up and down and Harry practically lost his mind.

 

 

 

“Mmm, I´m thinking that you are enjoying this more than when you fuck _me._ ” _How the hell can the man talk like he´s not using my dick to bugger himself senseless?_ Harry suddenly realized that he was being completely passive and used his right hand to smack the firm arse.

 

 

 

Severus stilled and stared down at Harry for a moment and Harry feared he had crossed a line, but the man _had_ said that as long as long as Harry was naked he was allowed to do anything. Severus leaned closer and kissed Harry gently before speaking against his lips, “I won´t say no. I like when you control me, remember I used to go to the club.”

 

 

 

“Why?” Harry asked and Severus shook his head.

 

 

 

“After. I´ll tell you after you´ve dirtied my arse.” Harry groaned and smacked the other arse cheek, and had the pleasure of watching his lover closing his eyes as he began to move once more. “Harder…” Harry smacked the same globe quite hard and Severus growled and impaled himself harder causing Harry to see stars.

 

 

 

“Oooooh shite.” Severus smirked and Harry let another smack find its way to the pale arse and Severus whimpered and begged for more, which Harry gave him. “Severus.” The smacks rained down onto the firm behind and Harry would have wondered if it didn´t hurt like hell by now, if he had been able to think straight, that is. “Fuck yourself with my cock, Severus, come one baby, harder.” And as the next smack sounded Severus erupted, again, this time all over Harry´s stomach and the tightness pulled Harry´s own mind-blowing orgasm from his body.

 

 

 

Severus was panting loudly as he steadied himself with his hands placed on his lover´s firm chest. “I am _never_ going back to that club.” Harry laughed and then groaned as the movement caused his limp dick to slide out of Severus. The Slytherin moved to lay beside Harry and Harry turned to face him.

 

 

 

“I think that I´m…” Severus silenced him with a tender kiss.

 

 

 

“No, you don´t.”

 

 

 

Harry leaned over to kiss Severus again, “Yes, I do. I´ve fallen for you.” Severus closed his eyes and Harry waited for the rejection that he knew would come. “I know, that you´ll never be that kind of man. I´m not stupid.” Severus snorted and Harry took that the wrong way and stopped speaking.

 

 

 

Severus opened his eyes and looked into the green beauty above his face. “I´ve never been that kind of man, no. It´s not exactly in the plans for a Death eater, is it?” Harry still couldn´t help feeling a pit inside his stomach starting to hurt from that obvious statement. As he moved to turn away, Severus cupped his chin firmly, “But it would hardly be the first time that Harry Potter did something impossibly unexpected.”

 

 

 

Harry caught his breath, “You mean… that maybe you could…”

 

 

 

“Are you asking me if the young and gorgeous male, who has just given me the best sex I´ve ever had, could possibly make me fall for him if he gave me a chance?” Harry swallowed at the intensity of the stare he was facing.

 

 

 

“I want you so bloody much.” Severus grinned.

 

 

 

“Then you have me.”

 

 

 

Harry had to change the subject slightly to not jump his new lover again and from the look on Severus´ face the man knew it. “Why did you go to the club?”

 

 

 

After a long moment the answer came. “Because I was feeling lost. Having lost the Master who had held the power over my person for twenty years, I didn´t know what to do with myself anymore. He called and I came, he ordered and I did. He had total control over me, not sexually, of course, but I am not a Death eater undercover any longer, and the only part of my life that was left was the sex.”

 

 

 

Harry gaped at him, having not expected this. “Do you really enjoy being controlled sexually or –“

 

 

 

“Yes, I never did before. But after the war ended I had to find some part of me that others could control. It´s what my mind and body know. It´s all _I_ know.”

 

 

 

“Good, because you are so fucking sexy when doing what I want you to, and then when you come. It brings me more pleasure than you can possibly know.”

 

 

 

“So, you don´t mind?”

 

 

 

“Mind?! I bloody love it! The snarky potions master who enjoys to torment and control students´ study-life, being a submissive? God, my dick jumps just by th-“ Severus crashed his lips against Harry´s to silence him and Harry sighed and let up control over the kiss. For now.

 


	16. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> Thanks for reading along and commenting.  
> I hope you´ll enjoy my future stuff too, and please read my either stories, they are very different from each other, like any future ones will be.  
> I curently have a couple of stories I´m still posting on AO3 - and I´m now writing on a WIP (a Drarry) which I´ll start posting once I´m done with my other work ;-)  
> After that, I´ll be working on a request from a reader, which will be a Harry/Lestrange one (Shite, I don´t know what to do, haha) But, alas, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE a challenge, so of course I´ll write the bloody thing!
> 
> See you out there, look me up ;-)  
> /Sev

“Mate, are you really with Snape?” Ron asked four weeks later, and tried his best not to make a disrespectful-looking face while waiting for an answer from his best friend of six and a half years.

 

Harry nodded and Seamus whistled, “Yeah. The sex, man, I tell you, it´s freaking brilliant!” Ron groaned, Dean and Neville remained quiet listening while Seamus looked positively, well, turned on.

 

“Does he really… you know…” Neville suddenly wanted to know.

 

Harry answered the only way he could, “He lets me do whatever I want to him.” Harry grinned when Seamus moaned and buried his head in his own pillows.

 

“Whatever you want?” Dean questioned. 

 

“Oh god, yes! Of course, he takes control sometimes too, and that´s just as mind-blowing as the other way around. Never thought Severus would be a bomb in bed.” 

 

“I did.” Seamus added dreamily, causing both Harry and Neville to snigger.

 

“You´re going to stay together then?” It was Dean´s voice that rang around the room again, he was always the more reasonable one of the gang.

 

“He told me he loved me last time.” Harry admitted.

 

“WHAT?!” Ron exclaimed and changed his tone of voice when noticing his friends´ reaction. “I mean, mate, Snape telling someone that sort of thing kind of makes it –“

 

“Worth more?” Harry finished.

 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed against his better judgment. 

 

“Did you say it back?” Neville tentatively tried.

 

Harry bit into his bottom lip. “It´s weird you know, my mom was his best friend and my dad his tormenter. I kind of – dodged it by offering him a blow. But he, I think he was hurt even though he wouldn´t admit to that. It´s – I do love him too, I just… what if it’s just a joke to get back at the Potters for what my dad did and then when I say it…”

 

“Mate,” Ron said, “It´s Snape we´re dealing with here. If that were the case, he would not have done anything in front of McGonagall, it could cost him his job if he mistreated a student like that, he´s bordering the limits just by shagging you - and he´s not a wealthy man, so he needs the job. And would he really agree to playing a truth and dare game with your friends? He had no reason to hang out with us or to allow us in his private rooms, yeah?”

 

“He´s right, Harry. If Snape were to do something like that, he would have done it in private. He´s placing himself in danger by coupling with you openly. You know there are still some Death eaters out there, and they are after Snape in the first place for being a spy, it would be even worse if he was with you. That would be like the ultimate betrayal. At least Snape didn´t directly kill Voldemort, but sleeping with the savior, well –“ Dean finished.

 

“I guess you´re right. I should tell him, next time, you know.”

 

“You should go and tell him now.” Neville said. Harry nodded and finally rose from his own bed and left for the dungeons. 

 

*

 

“Severus,” Harry said as he swung open the door to the potions classroom, knowing that his lover would be here, since he wasn´t in his private rooms. He leaned against the doorframe and let the door rest at half open only and smiled. Severus met his eyes in surprise, of course he would, having not expected Harry to meet him at this hour.

 

“Yes?” His voice was calm and tentatively, Harry noticed, but he was sure that it had to do with Harry not returning the words.

 

The Gryffindor remained by the door because he wasn´t sure what kind of mood Severus was in, so he wanted to respect if he wanted him to leave again. “About earlier,” Harry saw Severus avert his eyes to the back of the room and back to meet his green orbs shortly. “I wanted to apologize for not –“

 

“No need. I understand perfectly.” Harry was cut off smoothly but not in an angry tone, so Harry spoke once more.

 

“No, no. It´s – I was just caught off guard. I –“ A strange sound met Harry´s ears, like someone dropped a stirring rod. But that didn´t make any sense, since Severus was not brewing anything. Harry pushed the door further open and froze as he was staring at a class of Slytherins. Fuck! 

 

Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Bullstrode, Parkinson and Pucey were staring back at him in wonder and confusion. “Oh, you´re teaching.” Harry stated dumbly.

 

“Nice one Potter,” Malfoy sneered but Harry ignored him and turned to look at Severus once more. The Slytherins snickered and clearly awaited their professor´s wrath and looked forward to him throwing out the intruder.

 

“I´ll just come back later then.”

 

“You´ve already burst in here to interrupt, might as well state your business.” Severus disagreed.

 

Harry took a deep breath. It´s not like they wouldn´t find out eventually, and admitting it himself might just give Harry the upper-hand over a bunch of snakes. He strolled to the desk and stopped, nobody said anything, so while biting into his lip Harry walked around the desk and sat down. Someone behind him gasped, and he heard whispers when his hand reached out to play with Severus´ robes. “I just wanted you to know, that I feel the same.”

 

Severus leaned back in his chair but Harry could still easily touch him. He knew he should not be asking this sort of question in front of this audience, but he couldn´t help himself. “The same?”

 

Harry knew that Severus was testing him now, or else he would have waited until they were alone. Harry smiled tenderly and breathed out the words, “That I love you too.” Harry heard the cursing, the whispering and the plotting behind him, “I´ll leave you to your teaching then.” Before Harry could stand Severus asked him something.

 

“Did you forget something?”

 

Harry laughed, “Yeah,” and then he leaned in to kiss Severus in front of the Slytherins so thoroughly that Severus dropped the quill he was holding onto the stone floors. When he pulled back he stood and winked, “I think you dropped something, Severus."

 

Then he left. He would let Severus deal with the Slytherins and join his friends again. Because he knew, that after today and the very obvious clue from Severus to not hold back in front of anyone, that the two of them would make it together. For better or worse.

THE END


End file.
